Destiny's game
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella Swan is a total tomboy with a passion for Football especially the Seattle Seahawks. It just so happens that her new roommate is the younger sister of star quarterback Emmett Cullen. What will happen when they meet? Emmett/Bella, Edward/Rose. Alice/Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

Bella sighed as she sat down her last box; she was finally here, finally at the school of her dreams ready to start off on her path to the future. She glanced over at the other side of the room and noticed her roommate had already moved in. It looked like pink had thrown up all over that side of the room. She internally groaned, oh no a girly girl. Bella herself was a diehard tomboy. A jeans and t-shirt, football watching type of girl, she glanced at her door and took note that her roommates name was Alice.

The first thing she did to make herself feel at home was to hang up her Seattle Seahawks calendar flipping it to September and staring at the amazing specimen that was Emmett Cullen Quarterback for the best football team in the NFL.

She then made her bed with her pale blue sheets and pale purple comforter over them. Then she spread her Seahawks blanket over top of that. Just as she was putting the last of her books away the door came open and a tiny pixie like girl came bursting through.

Alice froze when she saw her roommate and then saw her side of the room, she groaned internally. Oh crap a fan girl who was going to pump her for information about her brother and drool over him every chance she got. Alice hated girls like that. She took a closer look at this girl. The door said her name was Bella. She was in a bite of a shock this girl didn't look like the typical made up fake fan girl. No this girl was in a white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans.

"I'm Alice Cullen," Alice held out her hand.

"Bella Swan," Bella took the hand and smiled at her new roommate hopefully they could get along.

"So I see you're a fan of the Seahawks." Alice motioned to the calendar and the blanket.

Bella laughed a bit, "I'd have to be." At Alice's confused look she elaborated. "I was raised by my dad after my mom left when I was two. Our TV was never on anything beside the sports channel. I was raised to love sports in general and the Seahawks in particular. If I cheered for another team I think my dad just might disown me," she chuckled lightly but she wasn't too sure how much truth might be behind that statement.

Alice let out a sigh of relief well it didn't look like the girl was a total loon just a girl that loved football. She glanced over at the calendar. "So who's your favorite player?"

" I think that Cullen is good and he plays well with Whitlock, though Newton needs to be traded pronto, he sucks."

Alice burst out laughing. A secret smile flitted across her face as a knock sounded on the door. Alice rushed to it and flung it open. " Edward Rose," she stepped aside and a couple walked into the room, Bella could tell they were a couple just by looking at them. She noticed that the guy she thought Alice had called him Edward's Eyes stopped on the calendar hanging near her bed. "Edward, Rose I'd like you to meet my roommate Bella."

"Nice to meet you," Edward nodded and Bella muttered a quick hi," Edward couldn't believe it his baby sister was stuck living with a Seahawks fan this was going to be hell. "So Bella I see you like the Seahawks ," he arched his eyebrow at her.

"Yes, like I w as telling your sister a few minutes ago I had to growing up with my dad."

Edward was in shock that wasn't the answer he was expecting from this girl, he glanced over at Rose who was glaring at him. "Don't mind my idiot boyfriend he is just nosy." Rose smiled at Bella. "I'm Rose by the way." She could tell from the moment she laid eyes on Bella Swan that she wasn't some football groupie.

Bella smiled she already liked this girl. "Hi Rose I'm Bella." She was seriously beginning to wonder why this family was so obsessed with her Seahawks calendar. They seemed nice enough but just a little crazy. She liked the girls but Edward was a bit of an Ass she thought. Edward decided to quiz her a little. He started through out questions about the game the team and stats. She was able to answer all of them. He was impressed and he actually smiled. Bella was surprised she didn't even think this guy could smile.

"Bella I'd like to reintroduce myself I'm Edward and I promise I'm not a complete Ass." Bella burst out into Laughter and the other girls followed suit.

"Well hello Edward I'm Bella," This time she actually smiled at him. Alice's phone rang and she quickly grabbed it.

"Hello, yes sure I'd love to is it Ok if we bring my new roommate with us. Great we'll see you there." She flipped the phone shut and looked at the three people in front of her. "Well that was my boyfriend and we're going to dinner with him and my older brother. Bella I'd love if you'd come with us." She had an odd gleam in her eye that Bella couldn't quite place.

"Thanks for inviting me Alice." Bella really did want to make friends with these people so she was grateful to be included in their plans. Though she did notice that they all seemed to be up to something, she grabbed her jacket and followed them out the door.

They decided to take Alice's car and they all got inside, it only took a few minutes to get to the restaurant where they were quickly led to a table where two people were already seated. They all sat down and Alice took it upon herself to handle interdiction. "Bella I'd like you to meet my Brother Emmett and my boyfriend Jasper."

Bella looked up and froze, holy shit Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock were sitting at the same table as her.

"Hi," she squeaked. "I'm Bella Swan." She held out her hand.

Emmett was entranced, this girl had something about her, she wasn't wearing any makeup but she was beautiful," he felt a connection to her instantly. "Hi Bella, I'm Emmett he took her soft hand in his own and they both felt an instant jolt.

When Bella had awoken this morning she hadn't expected her day to go like this now here she sat with Emmett Cullen and his family having dinner, and is sister was her college roommate.

Emmett really hadn't expected anything when he found out Jasper told Alice she could bring her roommate but now he was grateful that he had said yes.

A/N ok this is my first and most likely only Emmett/Bella fic but I wanted to try it out. So if you like it review and I'll try and write more soon. Also I have a face book page under the name Merdarkandtwisty so go like it and you'll get update schedules and sometimes mini rants LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

"So Bella, how has your day been?" Emmett asked across the table.

Bella blushed slightly "Well it certainly didn't go the way I expected, I found it strange that everyone was so fixated on my calendar but it all now makes sense and I feel like an idiot."

Emmett was now the one that was confused, "Calendar?" at this Alice, Rose and Edward burst out in laughter.

Alice broke in then. "Well Emmy it seems Miss. Swan is an avid Seahawks fan and when I saw her calendar and blanket I may have flipped a little thinking I'd have to share a dorm with one of your groupie girls. Who would gush about how gorgeous you are all the time.

At this Rose broke in, "And then Edward came in and was being a total Ass. Here she threw a pointed glare at him."

Edward held up his hand in surrender, "Hey I apologized."

"Yeah after you threw football stats at the poor girl and she showed you up," Alice scoffed.

Edward just scowled and Rose patted his arm. "Emmett let out a great booming laugh. "So how did a pretty girl like you get so involved in football?"

Bella blushed at the compliment. "Like I told your siblings my dad raised me it was either watch sports or watch nothing so I watched sports." She shrugged and he smiled at the simplicity of her. The waitress came by trying to flirt with the three boys. She stopped even looking at Edward after Rose gave her an icy glare. She stopped looking at Jasper when Alice asked if she had a staring problem. Emmett had no one to protect him from the gaze of this woman and Bella felt bad for him.

"if you're done acting like a freaking stalker we'd like to order," Bella snapped. The waitress who's name tag identified her as Bree Glared at her.

"Of course," Ice dripped from ever word.

They went around the table placing their orders and then watched Bree stalk away.

"Well you're one feisty kitten aren't you," Emmett joked and Bella just glared at him.

"Well I was hungry and she looked like she wanted to eat you for dessert but if you want her don't let me stop you I'm sure she'd love your number."

"No that's ok I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole Emmett joked. Jasper rolled his eyes at his friends jokes and looked over at Alice who shrugged she'd never seen her oldest brother so care free around a girl in her life.

The food came but Bree was quick to scurry away not even glancing at the occupants of the table well placing the dishes down. "So Alice, " you don't have any other brothers that are just going to pop out a surprise me do you?"

"No just these two idiots. Don't you have any siblings?"

"Nope I'm an only child."

"Lucky." Alice pouted.

"Hey you love us Pixie stick and you know it, plus if I was never born you'd have never met Jasper." Emmett retaliated.

"That is true," Alice nodded. "Ok so I'm glad Emmett is around."

"Hey," Edward cried out offended.

"What you're of no use to me Edward." Alice teased.

"Don't worry baby you have plenty of use to me." Rose whispered causing Edward to smile.

"So Bella what are you studying?" Emmett asked getting away from the family squabble.

"I'm undeclared at the moment I'm not sure what I'm going to do." She shrugged. "There is so much out there."

"That is true." Emmett nodded.

"What are you studying?" Bella asked Alice."

"Fashion design and business."

Bella nodded looking at what Alice was wearing that made sense. They continued talking about anything they could think of. Alice learned Edward was in his last year of pre-med and that Rose was also a business major. They all finished eating and Emmett insisted on paying the bill. As soon as everything was squared away. They stood up to leave.

They all walked out to the parking lot together and split at the cars. Emmett opened the door for Bella and stood in front of it. She was a pit confused because now she couldn't get in the door. "it was really nice meeting you Bella."

"You to" She smiled wondering why he wasn't moving.

"So I was wondering would you like to go out with me tomorrow night."

Bella was floored was Emmett Cullen asking her out on a date? "You mean as a date?"

He nodded "yeah as a date you seem really down to earth and I would really like to get to know you better.

"I'd like that she whispered. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Until tomorrow then." He moved out from in front of the door and she got in he shut the door behind her and waved he face felt like it was on fire.

As soon as the car started up Rose turned to her," Oh my god Bella do you have a date with Emmett?" Bella was still in shock all she could do was nod. Alice squealed from the drivers seat.

"I can't remember the last time Emmett actually went out on a date. "

"I think it was with that crazy chick Lauren. Didn't she sent him an envelope full of her eye lashes after their date.

"Yeah," Alice nodded and shuddered that chick was a freak.

"Eyelashes!" Bella was really grossed out.

"Oh yeah." Alice nodded that's why he doesn't date because a lot of those fan girls out there are nut jobs. " she laughed. Then her voice became serious. "Bella if he's opening up to you please be careful with him. He doesn't take to new people easily and he's my brother I like you but it you hurt him I'll have to kick your ass."

"Don't worry Alice I'd never hurt him, I'm more worried about him hurting me I mean he's a sports star I'm just a college student."

"Bella you'll find out that Emmett is a very sensitive person under all of his manly façade." Alice told her as they pulled up into the dorm parking lot. Bella could only nod. She thought about her date tomorrow and everything Alice had told her.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please review if you want more. Also don't forget about my facebook page under Merdarkandtwisty. Also did you catch the friends reference in this Chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight

Bella was woken up at 9 in the morning by a bouncing pixie on her bed. "Alice, go away." She groaned pulling her pillow over her head.

"No can do Bella my dear, for we have mass amounts of shopping to do." She yanked the pillow out of Bella's grasp.

"Why?" Bella grumbled not even bothering with the pillow just trying to get back to sleep.

"Because you have a date tonight."

"So, I also have clothes in my closet."

Alice threw a disdainful look at Bella's closet. "Pfft nothing in that closet is suitable date wear, no you are going to go shopping with me and Rose and that's the end of it."

Bella sat up and glared at Alice. "I happened to like the clothes I own and you're brother didn't seem to have a problem with it last night." She yanked her pillow away from Alice and tried to go back to sleep.

"Bella, Bella." Alice shook her head sadly. "you have to figure this is your first date the paparazzi is going to be all over this, you need to look freaking hot.

Bella sat bolt upright. "Paparazzi!" her face had drained of all color.

Alice cringed. "Bella you're dating one of the best quarterbacks in the NFL paps are something you'll need to get used to. Don't worry I'll help you I'm used to them being his sister and dating Jasper. Rose will help also even though she doesn't really deal with them. She does a bit though. The Cullen family is wealthy without Emmett. So being with Edward does give Rose a bit of star power.

Bella put her head in her hands and rubbed her forehead. She'd met an amazing guy she'd felt a connection to she hadn't thought of everything that would go with that. She felt tears gather in her eyes. Would she be able to handle that? She took a deep breath and looked up at Alice.

"Oh Bella," Alice hugged her. "It will be ok, I promise. It's not as bad as it seems." Just then the door opened and Rose steeped through.

"Well what's going on here?" She raised her eyebrow and looked at the two hugging girls on the bed.

"Shut it Rose." Alice snipped pulling back from Bella as Rose jumped on the bed beside them. "I kind of freaked Bella out about the paparazzi."

Rose rolled her eyes and looked over at Bella, "Don't let the pixie freak you out. It's truly not that bad unless you cause a scandal but it's just a first date really what can you two get up to cause a scandal there."

"Ah Rosalie remember this is Emmett we are talking about." Alice smirked.

"Says the women who on her first date got caught by the paps taking a ride on a stripper pole," Rose scoffed.

"Says the women who on her second date got so drunk she had sex on the beach and got caught with nothing but her bra and panties on." Alice threw out.

"Hey, I got away with that by saying we were sunbathing but I forget my bathing suit."

Alice scoffed. "No you got away with that because my dad paid the papers off."

"Really," Rose was shocked. Alice nodded.

"Anyway," Bella broke in. "I promise not to have sex on the beach or dance on a stripper poll."

"oh Bella when you're with a Cullen you should never make such promises." Rose laughed, her blond hair cascading down her back. "Now out of bed and get dressed we have some shopping to do.

After much grumbling from Bella and laughter from Alice and Rose Bella was out of bed and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that said If you think I'm crazy you should meet my father. This caused Rose and Alice to laugh once again.

"Hey my dad bought this shirt for me."

"Oh Bella I can't wait to meet your dad." Alice chuckled as she grabbed her car keys and Bella grabbed her purse and the girls made their way outside. Twenty minutes later they were at the mall and thirty minutes after that Bella wondered what in the hell she'd gotten herself into. Alice had been throwing clothes at her since the moment the entered.

She figured she spent more time in the dressing room then out until she found the perfect outfit. It was a light blue dress with a crisscross back. Alice approved and then they headed to find shoes. They ended up buying a pair of peep toe baby blue heels. Low, Bell had insisted much to Alice's displeasure and pouting.

They finally got back to the dorm and Alice's phone went off. "Hey Bella What's your number?"

Bella rattled her number off and Alice typed it into her phone before coming back to Bella, she plugged the curling iron and started to do Bella's hair. "Who was that?"

"Oh That was Emmett he wanted to know you're number." Bella nodded as her phone buzzed. She picked it up and smiled.

**Emmett: Hey Bella I'll pick you up at 7 is that ok?**

Bella looked at the clock which read 5.

**Bella: Yeah that should be fine as long as your sister doesn't decide to torture me. :) **

**Emmett: Don't let her change you to drastically, I like the way you look.**

Bella smiled and showed the text to Alice who rolled her eyes and looked over at Rose. "its like he doesn't trust me."

"Well If I remember right last week well he was sleeping you put mascara and eyeshadow on him.

"Yeah so." Alice acted like this was completely normal and Bella had to laugh at that.

"Please tell me you have picture's of that."

"not of that one but I'm sure I have pics of something similar." She smiled and finished the curls letting them rest loosely around Bella's shoulders she stepped back so Rose could do the makeup and Bella watched as the minuets and then the hours ticked by.

Finally Rose and Alice deemed her perfect and she looked in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself but she admitted she looked good. A knock came on the door and she looked at the clock. 7pm Well he was punctual.

Alice opened the door. "Emmett Cullen don't you know never to show up on time." Emmett said something but Bella didn't catch it. She took a deep breath. Slipped her shoes on and walked towards the door.

Emmett caught sight of her and his breath caught in his throat and his mouth dropped open. She was Gorgeous and he was sure no other girl could ever compare.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed this chapter is coming out because I feel better sitting up then trying to sleep. Please review it motivates me. Don't forget about my facebook page I know everyone wants the date but I think it will be more fun to write Emmett's day leading up to the date like I did Bella's.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

Emmett was woken up to a pounding from his front door. He rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. The pounding on the door persisted and wouldn't stop. Finally Emmett lumbered out of bed and out of his room into the living room glaring at the offending wooden object and also glaring at Jasper who was stumbling out of his own room.

He yanked the door open and was now glaring with full force at Edward who stood on the other side. "Edward what the hell are you doing here?" Emmett growled.

"Yeah nice to see you to bro." Edward walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah whatever." Emmett grumbled. "So why are you here?"

"Oh Rose got out of bed at some ungodly hour to go help Alice take Bella shopping for appropriate date wear not that I actually think Bella asked them to do this."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Those girls love to shop." He started the coffee pot well Jasper jumped into the shower. Jasper came out and they sat around the counter talking about pretty much nothing drinking cups of coffee.

"So where are you taking Bella?" Edward asked turning to his brother.

"La Vaugn." Emmett answered not even looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Is that such a good idea, I mean that is the celeb hangout paps will be thick there?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah and." Emmett was so used to being in the spot light that he was jaded to it.

"Emmett, Bella isn't used to all of these flash bulbs going off in her face." Edward reminded him.

"Yeah remember the first time I took Alice out."

Both of the Cullen boys turned to glare at Jasper. "Yes I seem to remember a story about a strip poll." Emmett snipped.

"Yeah so not where I was going." Jasper just stopped talking.

Emmett tried to lessen the tension, "Still not as bad as the naked pics of Edward and Rose." He grinned.

"Don't remind me "Edward groaned. "Dad still won't let me live that down."

"I'd hope not he had to pay a pretty hefty sum to keep those pictures out of the paper." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah she'd already dealt with enough seeing her baby daughter wrapped around a poll." Edward shot back. Once again silencing Jasper.

"Well boys as fun as this has been I think I'm going to cancel those reservations and go for Julian's it's a bit more low key." Emmett took his cup to the sink and then picked up his phone going into his room. He quickly cancelled his reservations at La Vaugn and then made reservations at Julian's. Emmett jumped into the shower and then went to his closet to find something to wear. He looked at the clock and decided to send a quick text message to Bella.

**Emmett: Hey Bella I'll pick you up at 7 is that ok?**

He quickly got a text back.

**Bella: Yeah that should be fine as long as your sister doesn't decide to torture me. :) **

He grimaced a little at her words. He knew how Alice and Rose could get when it came to clothes and makeup.

**Emmett: Don't let her change you to drastically, I like the way you look.**

After he sent it he couldn't quite believe he had. It made him sound so girly and if there was one thing Emmett Cullen was not it was girly. Oddly though he didn't feel that freaked out by writing that to Bella. He finished getting dressed and grabbed his wallet and car keys.

"Ok boys I'm out of here." He looked at Edward and Jasper who seemed to be vegged out in front of the TV.

"Hmm sent Alice and Rose over here." Jasper told him not even looking up from the tv.

"Sure thing." Emmett chuckled going out the door. He wondered what his date would be like. He made it a rule not to date as a rule because most girls were just after him for his name or money or both. Something about Bella seemed different though. He pulled into the dorm parking lot and got out. He nervously walked up to the door trying not to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants. He knocked on the door and waited with baited breath for it to be opened. Alice stood taping her foot.

Emmett Cullen don't you know never to show up on time." She glared.

"Alice only you take forever and day to get ready," he shot back he didn't even have time to wait for Alice's comeback because right then he caught site of Bella and he promised never to question his sisters fashion advice again.

A/N next up I promise the date. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. The more reviews the faster the chapters. I want to see how close to 100 I can get before the next chapter. Also don't forget about my facebook page.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight.

"You look amazing."

" Thanks," Bella blushed.

"Aww." Alice squealed.

Emmett glared at her. "You pixie, Jasper and Edward are over at my place they want you and Rose to head over there."

"Rose did you hear that." Alice called back into the room.

"yup," Rose walked up pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Now you two go and have fun." She winked pulling Alice away from the door.

"Thanks Rose, Good bye pixie." Alice pouted that her fun was going to be interrupted. When they were gone Emmett turned to look at Bella. "Are you ready to go." She nodded shyly her coat in her hand. "Here let me help you with that." He took it from her helping her with it. He reached behind her and pulled her hair out of the collar. At the feel of his hand on her neck she shivered. He took her hand in his and marveled at how well it fit. Almost like they were made for each other.

Once they made it to the car and were pulling out Bella spoke, "So where are we going?"

"Julian's" Emmett looked over at her and smiled.

"Oh I've always wanted to go there." She'd always heard of Julian's it was world renowned yet small.

Just seeing the smile that moved across her face made Emmett smile himself. They drove in comfortable silence. They pulled into the restaurant parking lot and Emmett handed the keys to the Valet after helping Bella from the car.

"Mr. Cullen over here, who is that with you?"

"Just look ahead." Emmett whispered squeezing Bella's sweaty hand in his own.

Bella tried to breath evenly as she saw a few flash bulbs going off to the side of her. Emmett quickly ushered her through the doors.

"May I help you sir?" Emmett looked up at the hostess who was batting her eyelashes at him.

"Reservation under Cullen."

Her face lighted up even more than it already was. "Right this way Mr. Cullen. She seemed to look right through Bella. She led them to a corner table and Bella found it really romantic with the candle flickering in the middle. Emmett pulled her chair out and she slide into the chair smiling at him. He went to his own chair and the hostess once again smiled at him. "your waitress will be right with you." And with that she was gone.

Bella looked around in aw. "This is amazing. She breathed.

"No you're amazing. Bella I'm sorry about the paps outside."

She waved his concern away. "Yeah I was scared after your sister and Rose put some horror stories in my head but I like you Emmett and I know that you come with baggage I'm willing to deal with that. "

"Thanks." He whispered. "So tell me a bit about yourself."

"Oh well like I told you yesterday, I was raised by my dad to be a total tomboy. " "This "she waved at her attire. "is all Alice."

"That does not surprise me in the least. She has loved clothes since she could talk I'm pretty sure her first word was Prada. Dad was so sure she was going to say Dada he was so disappointed when she just pointed at moms shoes and repeated herself.

Bella laughed so hard she snorted. She was mortified she tried to cover her face with her napkin. Emmett smiled and pulled the napkin away from her face. "I love your blush."

"Sure because looking like a tomato is so attractive"

"well you look like one sexy tomato then."

"I just love your pick up lines." She laughed sarcastically.

Just then their waitress walked up. "Hello I'll be your waitress my name is Heidi. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a coke," Bella said.

"Same" Emmett said taking the menu that the waitress presented.

"OK I'll be back with those.

Bella flipped the menu open and almost gasped at the prices. Emmett could read what was running through her head. "Bella don't worry about the prices ok. I just want you to enjoy yourself.

"I feel so bad, the restaurant is lovely but I can't justify letting you spend this much money on me."

"That's why I like you Bella, because you don't expect it. I want to spend the money so please get whatever you want."

"Ok." She still didn't feel perfect about it but she scanned the menu and found something she thought would taste good. Heidi came back with their drinks.

"And what can I get you two." She smiled.

"I'll have porterhouse medium rare. With the garlic mashed potatoes." Heidi wrote it down and turned to Bella.

"and for you."

"The Seafood scampi with the garlic mash potatoes also." Heidi nodded as she wrote down Bella's order.

"Ok that will be right out." Once she was gone Emmett turned back to Bella.

"So you're a tomboy raised by a father who only watched sports."

"That's about right." Bella smiled.

"So do you have an idea, what you want to major in."

"I'm thinking either sports broadcasting or sports writing. I'm not sure."

"Wow you are dedicated to sports." Emmett was amazed he could honestly say he'd never met a girl like Bella before.

"Yeah well." She ducked her head blushing. "So what made you become a football star?"

"Wasn't smart enough to do anything else." Emmett shrugged thought some of his old insecurity's had surfaced. He'd always felt inferior to his siblings. Alice the baby on her way to fashion History and Edward the brain. Going to be a doctor and follow in their father's footsteps. And he was just Emmett Carlisle Cullen oldest Cullen child, Football star who barely made it through college with his business degree because he was partying and playing so hard.

Bella was shocked. "That's not true, don't put yourself down, I'm sure you are as smart as Edward and Alice you just use it different." She got a steely look in her eyes. "I know for a fact that when your last contract came up you were able to get you and Jasper more money and endorsements with your business savvy. When they would have traded someone for demanding what you did they kept you and saw the wisdom in it. Now if they would only trade Newton." She grumbled under her breath.

He was shocked this girl really believed in him, believed he was more than the Quarterback everyone else even his parents expected him to be. To everyone else his family included he was just the football star goofball. He could see in her eyes that she saw more in him. Then he burst out laughing at what she'd said about Newton.

"Oh believe me the whole teams been trying to get him traded for a few season's now."

"Why isn't he gone then?"

"His uncle manages the team." Emmett grumbled. Just then Heidi came back with the food.

"Here you guys go." She smiled sitting the plates down in front of them and leaving.

Bella inhaled the amazing aroma of the food in front of her. She took a bite and moaned at the sheer taste of food.

Emmett gulped trying to will himself not to react to the sounds she was making and focusing on his own food. Throughout the night the talked about everything and nothing.

"Hey Bella you have some potato's on your lip." Emmett smiled.

"Thanks." She licked the her lips causing him to groan, this girl was going to be the death of him. Though she didn't seem to notice and he thought that made it even sexier. He paid the bill and helped her from her chair taking her hand in his again.

"I had a wonderful time Bella." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered at the hot breath against her skin. She swallowed. "So did I," her words came out breathy. They waited in the cold for the car to be pulled around a few more flashbulbs going off at them, but they just stared straight ahead.

They drove in silence Bella's body finally giving into exhaustion as she fell asleep. The pulled into campus and Emmett gently woke her up. "Bella, we're on campus."

She woke up to his smiling face and swore she could do that forever. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car he came around and walked her to the entrance since it was so late and only she could enter. He looked into her eyes. The moonlight shining down on her.

"We should do this again." She nodded her eyes looking up at him from under her eye lashes. His head lowered to hers and her breath caught in her throat as his lips brushed hers and she felt lost in the most amazing feeling of her life. The broke apart and he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow Bella."

She could only smile as she watched him walk across the parking lot and get into his car and she swiped her ID card to get into the building showing it the person on night watch she made her way up to her dorm after the most perfect date of her life.

A/N thanks for the reviews if you want more please review. Don't forget about my facebook page.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

The minute she opened the door Alice had pounced on her. "How was the date?" she squealed.

"Alice did some give you sugar, and I thought you and Rose were over at Jasper and Emmett's." She looked around, "Rose isn't here is she?"

"nah she's with Edward." Alice waved her hand, "But seriously how was the date do you love him yet? When's the wedding?"

"Whoa Alice," Bella backed away from her. "It was one date." She walked towards her bed sitting down and taking her shoes off. "Sure it was an amazing date but still only one date."

Alice jumped on Bella's bed. "Did he kiss you?"

A blush profused Bella's cheeks. "Yes." She whispered.

"Yay," Alice clapped her hands. "I'm so getting a new sister."

Bella playfully pushed her away, "Go to bed Alice maybe in the morning you'll be a little less nuts." She got off her bed and grabbed some clothes going to the bathroom and jumping in the shower. As she squeezed the shampoo into her hand and lathered it into her hair, letting the water cascade down her body she thought about Everything that had happened the last few days. She'd went out with the most amazing guy ever and thought his sister was slightly crazy she was still nice. Bella rinsed off and got out finishing her nightly routine she threw her wet hair up in a ponytail and made her way to the bed. She sighed in relief that Alice was in Bed. Just as she was getting into bed and setting an Alarm since it was Monday morning even though she didn't have classes until Wednesday. Just as she set her alarm her phone chirped letting her know she had a text message.

She smiled when she saw It was from Emmett. She hit read.

**Emmett: I just wanted to tell you I had a great night, I can't wait to see you again. Have a good night. **

Could he be any sweeter? "Bella almost swooned.

**Bella: I enjoyed myself more than I thought possible. :) Night. **

With that she drifted off to sleep cuddled up under her blankets dreaming of her own prince charming. Her alarm went off and she groggily got out of bed. she got dressed grabbed her keys and decided to grab some coffee and go to the book store to get her books. Alice was still asleep spread across her bed.

Bella stopped at the book store and almost had a heart attack at the price of books. Vowing to buy everything on Amazon next semester, she then stopped at Star bucks grabbing herself and Alice coffee. Actually she grabbed herself a caramel apple spice as she really wasn't a coffee drinker but she wanted something warm. She got Alice a Carmel frapochino figuring it was something Alice would like. She walked back from the student center to the dorms feeling the wind whip around her.

She juggled the bags and coffee in her hands as she swiped her card walked up the stairs and unlocked her door. Alice was still asleep when she walked into the room. "Alice," she moved the coffee under her nose. Alice woke up slowly rubbing her nose.

"Whasgoinon." Her eyes blinked open and she saw the coffee in front of her face. "Mmm Coffee." She moaned taking the cup from Bella and taking a grateful sip. "Thanks." She stretched putting her coffee down beside the bed. "You're a morning person aren't you?"

"Not really, I'm just trying to get myself on a schedule" Bella shrugged drinking her drink. Just then her phone chimed and she smiled to see it was Emmett.

**Emmett: Hey I just got out of training, I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch, before I have to go back to the stadium. **

**Bella: I'd love to. **

She jumped off the bed and started to run around. "Where are you going?" Alice asked laying back against the bed again.

"Emmett just texted he wants to get Lunch, before they have to go back to work. Alice pouted for a moment before her own phone chirped. "Oh Yay I'm going to get lunch with Jasper to."

"Cool." Bella threw a coat on as her phone chimed again.

**Emmett: great I'll be outside in five minutes. **

**Bella: I'll meet you down there." **

She threw her phone in her bag and grabbed her keys waving at Alice as she shut the door. "I'll see you later Alli."

When she was gone Alice fell back against the bed laughing grabbing her own phone again.

**Alice: Bella's got it bad.**

**Jasper: Emmett to.**

**Alice: Are you almost here.**

**Jasper: Two minuets out. **

**Alice: K I'll meet you downstairs. **

Alice smiled and grabbed her own purse following Bella down the stairs.

Bella and ran out the door to find Emmett leaning against his car. "Hey," she smiled.

"HI, So I was thinking maybe McDonalds." Emmett really liked this girl but something in him still pushed to test girls and seeing how she would respond to McDonalds instead of a fancy restaurant would really tell him if she was in this for the right reasons. He smiled as her face lit up.

"Yes Micky D's I've been craving their chicken nuggets forever."

"Well then get in Madame and we'll get you some chicken nuggets. Emmett knew she was special yesterday but now he could say he'd never met a girl quit like her before. Just as she was getting in to the car Jasper pulled up.

"Hey Jasper ," she waved.

"Bella" he nodded. "So where's he taking you?"

"McDonalds" Jasper looked at her oddly Emmett was taking her to a fast food restaurant and she actually sounded happy about that.

"yeah I've been craving chicken nuggets so when Emmett said that is where we were going I was excited."

"Ok then." Jasper snorted but smiled when he saw the happy look on Emmett's face. Alice came running out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking Panara but Emmett's taking Bella to McDonalds if you would rather go there."

"No Panara's good with me." Alice said sliding into Jasper's car. They drove off as Bella closed her own door and Emmett got into the car. They drove to the closest McDonalds and went through the drive thru.

"What do you want?" Emmett asked after they got up to the speaker.

"A Ten piece chicken nugget meal with a large coke. And lots of Ketchup please"

Emmett nodded relaying Bella's order and then ordering two big macs and a large coke for himself. When they'd paid and got their food Emmett turned to Bella. "I thought we'd take these to the park to eat. Bella nodded and they were silent as Emmett drove to the park.

They got out and found a picnic table. "Bella wrapped her coat tighter around her as the wind whipped. Emmett pulled out the food and handed Bella her nuggets and fries. He watched in fascination as Bella used packet after packet of Ketchup.

"You really love Ketchup don't you?"

"Yeah it's kind of a running joke in my family." Bella said dunking a nugget in the sauce. He was surprised that she ate all the nuggets and most of the fries. Most girls he took out would get a salad and eat half of it, if that and poke at the rest. They finished and tossed their garbage away. Emmett took her hand in his and she smiled at him. "This was a great date."

" I loved it to that we could just do something low key." Emmett smiled that she was genuine and really did love the date. Emmett dropped Bella off with another kiss as he made his way back to the stadium both of them wondering how they got so lucky.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please review if you want more. Also as it get father you should know I know nothing about football so just go with it please.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own twilight.

"Ugg Alice have you seen my math book?" Bella asked running around the room flinging things everywhere in her search for her missing book. she had five minutes until class and she'd just make it she ran all the way there.

"I thought I saw it on the bathroom sink." Alice yelled out.

"Right." Bella yelled running into the bathroom and scooping up the book from where she'd left it before jumping in the shower the night before. She shoved it in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Running out the door as she double checked that she had her id and her keys.

Alice chucked as she finished doing her hair and picked up her own bag to head to class. The week was winding down and Thursday was the last day of class for all of them. They were going to dinner as a group that night Saturday would be spent at the spa as Alice had book all three girls spa days to prepare them to look their best on Sunday for the big game.

"Bella are you ready?" Alice screeched through the door later that night as she stood outside the bathroom tapping her foot waiting impatiently for Bella to come out so that they could leave to meet Emmett and Jasper at the restaurant.

"On second jeez." Bella called back. As Rose laughed from the doorway where her and Edward had just came in.

Rose was wearing a flowing red top, rep peep toe heels her hair shiny and straight with skinny dark wash jeans. Alice was wearing a yellow v neck top light jeans and white sandals. The door opened and Bella walked out. A deep purple sweater dress accenting her curves a pair of black flats on her feet and her hair in a light wave.

"Wow." Edward breathed. Causing Rose to hit him. "What come on Rose you have to admit she looks smoking." He defended himself. Bella blushed as Rose and Alice looked at her more closely.

"He's right." Alice nodded.

"Yeah, If I batted for the other team I'd do her." Rose nodded causing Edward to choke.

"Oh Rose you might be a tad to wild for me." Bella joked winking throwing Edward in even more knots and causing Alice to laugh hysterically.

"Ok girls enough with the flirting Emmett and Jasper will think we got lost if we don't get there soon."

"Oh that's ok you get lost all the time," Bella teased as they walked out the door.

"Says the girl who left her math book in the bathroom this morning," Alice shot back locking the door behind them.

The banter continued as they walked down to Edwards car and they teased each other all the way to the restaurant.

"You girls are going to be the death of me I swear." Edward sighed as he parked the car outside the restaurant.

"Don't worry baby I'll make sure you at least have fun before you die." Rose smiled seductively as Edward groaned again. They walked towards the entrance and were seated by the hostess.

"What's with you?" Emmett asked as they all sat down and he noticed the odd look on Edwards face.

"Bella and Rose were being mean the whole way here."

"Oh you poor baby." Rose rolled her eyes.

Emmett smiled over at Bella. "First off I must say you look gorgeous today, secondly what did you and Rose do to my brother to fluster him so?"

"Oh we were just flirting?" Bella shrugged like it was nothing.

"aw man I always miss the good stuff." Emmett whined causing Bella to laugh. They ordered there food and Emmett started to talk to Bella again. "So are you excited for the game?" Bella's eyes lit up.

"Yes, It will be amazing to actually be at the stadium and not just watching it on TV."

"You think that's amazing just wait until you get into the family box." Alice clapped.

Bella cringed at the thought of everyone looking at her in the family box. The pictures from her first date with Emmett hadn't seemed to surface yet but they all seemed to be waiting for it.

"Oh don't worry to much Bella, mom and dad won't be there this time. Dad said something about having a convention." Alice assured her.

Bella paled even more she hadn't even considered having to meet the Cullen parents. "Darling you're scaring the girl." Jasper told her.

"Oh Bella my parents aren't scary."

"But, I…." Bella trailed off. She knew what Alice wanted to happen but really her and Emmett had only been out on Three dates. They'd managed to meet Wednesday after classes had officially began and went out to hang out in University park but still she wasn't sure where it was going an the mention of parents terrified her. She knew where she wanted it to go, but Emmett was a big football star he could have any girl he wanted. Why would he give that up for her?

Dinner finished and they all decided to leave but as Bella stood up to follow them, Emmett held her back. "Will you stay and have desert with me?"

"Yes." She whispered sitting back down and pulling out the desert menu. Alice had looked back and smiled at what she saw as Bella waved her along.

"Bella I know this is moving fast for you." Emmett grabbed her hand and she felt the sweat pool on her palms. "But I like you, that may sound juvenile to you but I haven't felt a connect to anyone like I feel to you, So Bella before the big game happens on Sunday, before schedules get crazy, will you agree to be my girlfriend?"

Bella was stunned, she hadn't been expecting that. "You want me to be your girlfriend, but why you could have any girl in the world."

"Well not any girl," he tried to break the tension but could see the worry etching her face. "That isn't the point Bella. The point is I want you, you who don't care about my wealth and fame. Who thinks McDonalds is a good date. Who cares about me for me not what I can you. The girl who looks just as amazing in a dress as she does in faded jeans. I want that girl and only her."

Tears shimmered in her eyes. "Emmett Cullen" She breathed and he wondered for a moment if she would bolt. A tear slipped down her cheek and he reached out and gently wiped it away with the pad of his thumb holding her face in his hand. "Yes." She whispered looking into his eyes seeing nothing but care and sincerity with in their blue depths that reminded her of the ocean. He leaned in over the forgotten Chocolate cake and kissed her gently on the lips. She melted into his kiss both seeming to forget where they were until the waitress cleared her throat and they pulled away. Emmett handed her the check and his credit card and after she brought everything back the two of them made their way out to Emmett's car. And even though he didn't want to let her go he dropped her off at her dorm with a last reluctant kiss goodbye. Alice wasn't in the room so Bella just fell back against her pillows and into a wonderful dream filled sleep.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Also please review. So I haven't felt into writing the last few days then this morning I got a really nasty review on a story I haven't even worked on in about two years. I was told my writing sucked told never to write again and for some reason called a stupid cunt. The kicker is it was anonymous so I couldn't even respond well I deleted that review. I can take harsh remarks I won't be called names like that though. Anyway sorry for the tangent and don't forget about my facebook page.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight

The next morning Bella woke up a smile plastered across her face. He'd asked her to be his girlfriend. Emmett Cullen actually wanted her as his girlfriends. She was Emmett Cullen's girlfriend she couldn't help but squeal a bit and do a little happy dance in bed.

"Someone is happy today considering I'm taking you to the spa." Alice smiled.

"Ah Alice even you can't upset me today." Bella smiled over at her roommate.

"Wow what happened after we left the restaurant." Bella just smirked then it registered in her mind.

"When did you get back?" She distinctly remembered Alice not being in the room when she got back last night.

"I don't know you were asleep though." Alice waved away her question and looked back at Bella expectedly. "Well."

Bella was so happy she couldn't contain her excitement. "He asked me to be his girlfriend." She squealed again just as Alice had propelled herself across the bed and was hugging the life out of Bella.

"Oh my god I'm so happy." She pulled back and got a bit more serious. "Thank you Bella."

"For what?" Bella was perplexed.

"For loving my brother, its always been hard for him to find someone you're good for him Bella.

"He's good for me to." Bella told her. "I never thought I could meet anyone as amazing as him."

"Ok enough mush and fluff. Its up with you." She pushed Bella lightly out of the bed as a knock came on the door. Alice scrambled off the bed and threw the door open. "Rosalie you'll never guess what happened." Alice squealed as Rose came thought the door.

"What?" She asked as she glanced over at Bella who had gathered some clothes and made her way into the bathroom to change.

"Emmett and Bella are officially dating."

"Really?" Rose was shocked not that she didn't like Bella she did, but she never really thought that Emmett Cullen would get into a relationship with anyone. He was so shut off most of the time to people that weren't in the family.

Bella came out of the bathroom a purple sweater dress over a pair of jeans and some tennis shoes. Alice scowled but Bella looked back at her. "if we have to go to the spa, I'm going to be comfortable. Alice just sighed as they all grabbed their purses and made their way out of the room.

They spend the day getting pampered though Bella was not happy with the wax Alice made her get. They each got a different color nails Bella got a light blue. Alice a light pink. Rose a red.

"So Isabella I think we need to make a stop at the mall on our way home." Rose smiled serenely at her finger nails.

"Why?"

"Oh don't you worry about that." She waved away the concern.

Slightly apprehensive Bella followed the two girls out of the spa and into Alice's car. They had devious looks on their faces and that scared her. Alice pulled into the parking lot and ran into the sporting goods store. Rose chuckled and Bella followed at a slower pace.

"Why if it isn't Alice Cullen," the sale clerk smiled from behind the counter.

"Hi Eli." Alice smiled.

"So what can I do for you today," he looked at her. "You couldn't have outgrown that jersey."

"Nope this isn't for me." Alice smiled I need a Jersey with my brothers number fitted for her." She shoved Bella in front of the strange man.

"hmm," He looked Bella over. "I think we can do that one minute." He went to the back and Bella glared at Alice.

"What is this about?"

"This guy makes the best custom Jersey in the industry you'll see." Alice informed her. And Bella blushed wondering how Emmett would feel about it. Eli came back and took Bella's measurements and put in an order for a number 8 jersey in her size. He assured them that well it wouldn't be ready for tomorrow's game it would be ready for the game the week after and though Alice wasn't happy she didn't pout too much.

"Alice you didn't have to do that." Bella sighed as they got back into the car and headed back towards campus.

"Oh yes I did, one all official Seahawks girlfriends have one and two it is funny."

"Oh yes Hilarious." Bella rolled her eyes. They pulled into the parking lot and were surprised to see Emmett leaning against his jeep.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked poking him.

"Hmm I got out of practice early and wanted to see my girlfriend as I won't get to see much of her tomorrow is that a crime?"

"Aw isn't that sweet." Alice cood "Come one Rose lets give the love birds some privacy." The two girls giggled as they walked off arm and arm.

"Hey," Emmett leaned in and captured her lips. She found herself melting into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "So how was your day?"

She held out her fingers for his inspection. "You like."

"It's nice but I like your fingers natural." She just rolled her eyes. "Oh and I have something for you."

"Really." She looked excited as he went back to the jeep and got something out of his backseat. She was confused when he handed her one of his jerseys. "Not that I don't like it but why?"

He roared with laughter. "Oh Bella don't think I don't know my baby sister took you to the jersey place and don't think I don't know about tradition. I also realize they could never have one ready for tomorrow so for now though it will be huge on you, you can wear this." He took it from her slipping it over her head.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him once again. "Thank you" She whispered tears shining in her eyes."

"Hey now no tears," he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb and gave her another gentle kiss. "I hate to leave you but I really do have to get back so I can get things around for tomorrow." She nodded and let him go. As she watched him pull out of the parking lot his jersey wrapped around her she couldn't help but smile. Her life seemed perfect. She made her way back to the dorm and the minute she was in the door Alice saw her and started to scream.

"Oh my god he gave you his jersey."

"Yeah he said he knew tradition and so I had to have it. I'll just have to find some hair ties to make it fit better." Alice nodded as Bella looked over at the vanity. "What's with all the paint?"

"Oh this is so we can paint the numbers on our cheeks tomorrow." Bella smiled Alice was crazy but she loved her.

"Where's Rose."

"With Edward I suppose she doesn't have as much to do. She doesn't paint and she just wears her regular clothes so she'll be fine. Tomorrow you'll sit in the family box with all of us." Alice reminded Bella.

"Will your parents be there?" Alice's eyes sparkled.

"I don't think so but you never know." She teased. Bella paled a little at the prospect of having to meet the Cullen parents. "Don't worry if they do show up I promise they won't eat you."

"Oh that's so helpful Alice." Bella picked up a pillow and threw it at her friend.

Meanwhile in a house a few miles away an older women picked up the weekly magazine she hadn't gotten around to reading yet. Her eyes widened at the front page picture. Her eldest son and a pretty Brunette fingers entwined the caption read Has Emmett Cullen found love.

Esme Cullen smiled to herself there was only one way to find out the truth and that meant going to a foot ball game tomorrow. She couldn't wait.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry for the long wait. I started this chapter a while ago but it wouldn't come out right and I refused to post just for the sake of posting. Also what do you think of my new picture for the story? Next up. Carlisle and Esme along with the game and maybe a little Charlie thrown in . Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own twilight

"Bella up and in the Shower." Alice hounded her. Stealing her pillow.

"Bella groaned and looked at the clock. Which read 7 AM. "Alice please go to Hell and let me go back to sleep." Yes Bella really wasn't a morning person and she hated being woken up.

"No way Bella dear you see we have to get ready for the game tonight."

With that she sat up. Sure she hated to be woken up but this was going to be the first NFL game she got to see live and to add incentive she would get to see her boyfriend in action on the field.

She hopped out of bed, "There you go now get your ass into that shower and when you come out I'll be doing your makeup we always go to the stadium early. Bella nodded grabbing the clothes Alice had laid out for her including Emmett's jersey.

She got into the shower letting the water run down her and pounding the tiredness out of her muscles. She got out and dried off. She brushed her hair and then slipped her clothes on. She smiled slightly as Emmett's jersey slipped over her head. She loved the feel of the material on her skin. She came out of the bathroom and Alice smiled at her. A bunch of makeup and face paint laid out in front of her.

"That jersey looks good on you. Now sit down. I'll do mine after yours is done and then we have to meet Rose and Edward and we're grabbing some breakfast." Bella nodded as Alice worked her magic on her hair and her face. "There done you can look now." Alice put down her brush and Bella turned towards the mirror.

"Wow," She breathed. She looked amazing and nothing like her usual self. She wanted to trace the blue number three on her cheek but knew Alice would not approve of that. She stood up and Alice took her spot only taking a few minutes to do her makeup and stencil a number 8 on her own face. Bella then watched as Alice slipped a number 8 jersey over her head. Much smaller than the jersey Bella was currently wearing. Alice looked at her one more time.

"Come here." She opened a drawer and pulled out some blue hair bands fitting the jersey closer to Bella's form. "There that looks better." Alice stood back to observe her handy work. "Now lets go." She looped her arm through Bella's and the two girls left the room.

The met Rose and Edward in the lobby. "Wow," Rose and Edwards jaws dropped when they saw Bella.

"Thanks." Her cheeks were covered in red.

"Well I'm hungry can we get some breakfast." Edward whined.

"Yes." Rose rolled her eyes and pulled him along. They found themselves at a local diner only a few miles from the stadium.

"Going to the game?" The blond waitress asked sauntering up to the table order pad in hand noticing what the girls were wearing.

"Yup." Was all Alice said as they all ordered orange juice. She came back and dropped off the drinks.

"So what can I get you all to eat?"

"I'll have a ham and cheese omelet with white toast. And bacon" Bella requested.

"I'll have a stack of cinnamon and apple pancakes with hash browns and bacon." Rose requested.

"Blueberry pancakes and some sausage please." Alice said.

"Two eggs over easy hash browns toast bacon and sausage." Edward ordered. She jotted it all down and nodded.

"it will be out in a minute and with that she was gone.

"So Bella are you excited about today."

"Yeah." She smiled taking a sip of her juice.

"That jersey looks amazing on you, Emmett will be drooling all over himself." Rose observed. "Thanks." A blush once again covered Bella's cheeks.

"No need to thank me, I only speak the truth." Rose said. A few minutes later the food came out and they all dug in.

"So is what you three do every game day?" Bella questioned wondering if this was what her Sunday's would be like from now on.

"Well if its an away game then we leave campus the night before and then have breakfast in whatever location we're in." Alice said. Bella nodded. They finished the food and over Bella's protest Edward paid the bill.

"if my brother knew I let you pay for your own food he'd kill me." Edward told her. They made their way back to the car and on their way to the stadium. Bella was in aw when they came to a special entrance. A body guard standing in front of it.

"I don't know you." The man eyed Bella up and down and she shrunk away slightly.

"Felix this is Bella Swan she's Emmett's girlfriend so if you could be so kind as to get her the right passes." Alice instructed in her don't give me any trouble voice.

"of course Miss. Cullen. Miss Swan if you'd just follow me please."

"Don't worry Bella I'll come with you," Alice said. "Edward, Rose go get our seats I'll meet you guys with Bella in a bit. They nodded their heads and went through. They came to the family seating and were surprised to see two people they hadn't expected sitting there.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Edward asked sitting down next to them and Rose sat down next to him.

"Well son you know how your mother loves her gossip magazines." Carlisle started.

"Oh no." Edward sighed.

"Is she here?" Esme asked in excitement.

"I have no idea who you may be talking about." Edward tried to play dumb making Rose laugh.

"Yes Esme Bella is here."

"So her names Bella but how did they meet." She asked.

"She's actually Alice's Roommate and a big football fan." Rose filled in. Esme's eyes clouded slightly at that. "Oh don't worry I assure you she cares for Emmett because he's Emmett not because he's a football star but she was raised by just her father so she's a bit of a tom boy." Esme nodded at the new information filing it away for later. Five minuets later. Bella came into the stands clutching her new VIP card. Alice stopped in her tracks when she saw her parents.

"Now Bella I don't want you to freak out but my parents are here." Bella froze and looked over to the two older people sitting beside Edward and Rose. She swallowed hard and made her feet move as eh walked behind Alice. "Mom dad" Alice bent down to kiss her parents cheeks.

"Alice." Esme smiled "Why don't you introduce me to your friend." She eyed the brunette girl and noticed she was wearing her son's jersey.

"Mom, Dad this Isabella Swan my roommate and Emmett's new girl friend."

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." Bella wrung her hands nervously.

"Call us Esme and Carlisle." Esme tried to put the girl at ease she was reserving judgment though. They sat down just as the camera panned over to their section.

In Forks Charlie Swan had just sat down to watch the game with his best friend Billy. They were waiting for the game to start when Billy called Charlie out of the kitchen where he'd been getting Beer and chips around.

"Hey Charlie."

"What?" he called out.

"Come here."

"What?" he came out of the kitchen loaded down with supplies.

"Isn't that Bella?" he pointed the screen.

Charlie's eyes widened. "It is." He sat everything down and wondered what his daughter was doing sitting in those stands. Just as the announcer said.

"And now we see the Mystery Brunette that is rumored to be Emmett Cullen's girlfriend in the stands sitting next to the Cullen's so does that mean the rumors are true. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

Charlie was in shock as he sat down in his chair and grabbed his phone dialing his daughters number.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed yes I'm evil and left it at a cliff hanger but if you want more review. I really want to get to atleast 200 reviews before my next update.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own twilight.

Bella heard her phone ringing in her jean pocket. She struggled to pull it out and looked at the display screen. The word dad stood out boldly and she gulped. "yikes." It was a Sunday this wasn't good if her dad was calling her right before a kick off. She flipped the phone open holding it with jittery hands. "Hello."

"Isabella Marie Swan, what is the meaning of this?" Charlie demanded.

Bella cupped her hand around her phone. Sure some camera or other was pointed right at her. "Meaning of what?"

"Don't play games with me young lady, I had the game on ready to watch the Seahawks beat some Ass I'm minding my own business getting some beers when Billy says hey isn't that Bella. Now of course I'm not expecting to see my daughter at an NFL game but I'm really not expecting the fact that the whole stadium seems to think you're Emmett Cullen's new girlfriend."

Bella shifted in her seat. "Dad as much fun as this conversation will be can we talk about it later. Right now I'm sure a few Cameras' are on me and the less my personal life gets thrown in the media the better. Unless you want a few on your own lawn?" She hissed her hand still cupped around her face.

"Fine, but don't think you're getting out of this conversation young lady." And with that Charlie hung up the phone.

"Yeah nice talking to you too dad," Bella sighed into the now disconnected phone shutting it and shoving it back into her pocket.

"What was that about?" Alice whispered. Bella leaned over and whispered back a tight smile on her face.

"That was my father, it seems the commentators have taken an interest in me and my dad and his friend saw me on TV being called Emmett's girlfriend. He demanded answers this will be so fun." Bella rolled her eyes.

Esme had been watching the byplay. "Is everything ok?" Bella turned to the older women.

"Oh Yes Esme everything is fine, that was just my dad." And with those words Esme could figure out what was going on. She nodded her head. Just as the players came onto the field the girls jumped to their feet and started to chant. Bella was fascinated as she watched the game. Her eyes always seemed to follow Emmett. By half time she felt like she was losing her voice and as Half time was called she stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink, Alice Rose you want to come with me?" The girls nodded and stood up.

"Why thank you so much for asking me?" Edward said, pretending to be hurt. Causing Bella to giggle.

"I'm sorry Edward would you like to come with us also?"

"Actually," he stood up. "I would," She just gave him an indulgent smile. He was like the annoying older brother she had never and still didn't want but that you put up with and sometimes made you laugh.

"Esme, Carlisle would you like anything," She turned to the couple?

"Yes dear if you could get us two bottles of water that would be appreciated." Esme asked.

"Of course," Bella nodded as her, Edward, Alice and Rose made their way out of the stands and to the concession stand.

"Where are they going," Jasper pointed. Him and Emmett were stretching out on the sidelines as the cheerleaders did their routine.

"Proberly to get something to eat, you know their routine it must have been hours since they ate." Emmett reminded him causing Jasper to nod and look back towards the stands.

"Dude we have a problem."

"What?" Emmett followed his eye line and paled. There sat his parents and from where he saw Bella and his siblings leave it looked like they'd been sitting together. "Shit" he muttered. "I hope they don't scare Bella too much."

"Oh don't worry about it, you're mother might be a bit intimidating," Jasper shivered remembering the first time he met Esme Cullen, "But she has Alice Rose and Edward to back her up, and though Edward can be a bit of a douche sometimes I do think he generally likes Bella and he doesn't really like anyone so I'm sure he'll stick up for her."

"I hope your right." Emmett sighed as the couch called them into a huddle to go over some last minuet plays.

The girls and Edward were standing at the concession stand, "What can I get you?" the worker asked.

"Can I get a large Pepsi," Bella ordered.

"Make that three Pepsi's a mountain dew and two waters.' Alice decided to get all the order out of the way at once. The worker nodded and went to fill the order. Coming back and putting them down.

"That will be $10," before Bella could even reach for her money Edward had already handed the man a ten and maneuvered Bella away from the window taking the drinks from her hand.

"Stop doing that." She hissed. "I'm perfectly capable of paying."

"So you are," he nodded. "but like I said my brother will have my head if I actually let you." He sipped his drink and ignored her indignant look. Just as she was glaring a hole through him a small group of girls walked towards them.

"Hello," Bella turned at the voice and stared at two blonds and a brunette.

"Hi," she answered confused as to why these three girls were In fact talking to her.

Alice had came up behind them and smiled. "Madison, Laura, Noelle how nice to see you." The three girls turned around.

"Alice, Rose." Hugs went around and Bella was still confused as to what in the world was happening.

"Bella." Alice pulled away, "This is Madison, Laura and Noelle they are all girlfriends of players."

"Oh," well that made more sense, she relaxed slightly.

"Right we just wanted to come and say hi seeing has how you're now part of the club," The one identified as Laura." Said her eyes moving to the jersey Bella wore.

"Oh well that's nice," Bella gave a small smile.

"Also, we wanted to warn you about those girls," Madison pointed over to the side were a few girls huddled around glaring.

"And they are," Bella asked?

"Those are football groupies." Noelle sneered. "They are always trying to snag the boys, The singles the married the one's in relationship. It doesn't matter to them they just want a football player and you're on their bad list now, you just snagged one of the most eligible bachelors on the team." Noelle cautioned.

"Oh fun," Bella sighed.

"Don't worry." Alice broke in. "The boys know about them. Sure Jessica and her group are a nucence but they are not any serious threat to us. The single players now they'll play with them, but they'll never get serious with them. Bella nodded her head at Alice's words.

"Well girls we should get back to the game the second half should start soon." Rose pointed out as the group walked back towards the stands. All sitting around. Emmett looked up at the stands once again.

He smirked. "Looks like the rest of the girls found her." Jasper looked up. Now they knew everything would be ok. Bella had officially been taken in by the girlfriends club.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please review. Next up. The rest of the game and a family dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own twilight

The game ticked down to the last seconds as Bella twisted her hands in her lap. The game was 13 to 7 with the Seahawks up but that didn't take the nervous energy away from her. She watched in fascination as Emmett made one last touchdown. She grabbed Alice's hand and screamed jumping up and down the two girls hugged.

At home Charlie had been watching the game also, he had to admit it was a pretty good game but then the camara once more panned over to the family section.

"And it seems Cullen's mystery girl is excited about the win, as she hugs Alice Cullen. Oh my it looks like mama Cullen is also in attendance. And wow she's actually hugging the girl. Now Emmett Cullen has been known to bring one or two girls to the games before but never have I seen Esme Cullen even talk to them. Interesting."

Charlie groaned it looked like his daughter was in this deeper then he thought. He just hoped she knew what she was getting into.

"Hey Charlie do you think you can get me an autograph?" Billy asked a smirk plastered across his face.

"Sure Billy considering I've never even met the kid I'll be sure to make it my priority to get you an autograph." Charlie said sarcastically getting up off the couch and going into kitchen, The empty beer bottles in his hands.

At the stadium, Esme had hugged Bella after her and Alice had stopped jumping up and down. As she pulled away she looked at the younger girl. "Bella I'd love it if you'd come to dinner with us."

"Oh um," She looked around nervously. No one had said anything about Dinner was this some type of test she'd have to pass. "Sure I'd love to Mrs.. I mean Esme."

"Great "Esme beamed as they all started to walk down the stairs and head back towars the parking lot. "Emmett and Jasper will meet us there I'm sure Alice will you text Jasper that we're meeting at Nolens."

"of course," Alice nodded pulling out her cell phone.

**Alice: I'm to tell you and Emmet that we're having dinner at Nolans you two are to meet us there, PS. My mom seems to love Bella. Score :)**

a minute later her phone chirped and she looked down at it.

**Jasper: That's great I thought Emmett** **was going to hyperventilate when he saw you're parents were in the stands. We'll see you there. **

Alice chuckled as she shoved her phone back into her pants pocket. "OK It looks like us girls will head back to the dorms to change and we'll meet you there." Alice pointed to the face paint that was still promptly on her and Bella's face. Pointing out that they couldn't actually go to the restaurant looking like that

"We'll see you there." Esme got into Carlisle's car and waved as she drove away Edward had driven his own car to meet them leaving The three girls in the parking lot.

"Wow you cracked Esme." Rose said awe covering her face.

"excuse me?" Bella asked confused.

"Esme Cullen is notoriously hard to crack," Rose sighed. "It took me six months of dating Edward before she ever even allowed me to call her Esme. Emmett has brought a few dates to these things. No one serious but Esme wouldn't even consider talking to them. Which was actually funny to see considering no one liked them to begin with." But you, you must have the magic touch or something. She ranted getting slightly worked up.

"Wow ok Rose, Breath," Bella chuckled before turning to Alice. "Do you really think your mother likes me?"

"Oh yeah," Alice nodded unlocking the door and watched as the girls got in and headed towards campus.

Jasper and Emmett were in the lockerroom when Jasper had gotten the text he smiled and turned to Emmett. "Dude we're going to dinner at Nolans I'm guessing Bella will be there as Esme seems to like her according to Alice.

Emmett seemed to sag with a bit of relief at that information. "Thank god," he breathed. Jasper shot off his reply as the guys went to shower off and then got into their clothes making their way to the restaurant. They were surprised to see it was just Esme Carlisle and Edward.

"Where are the girls?" Jasper asked as he sat down.

"Alice and Bella went back to the dorms to wash off the face paint and to change Rose could have came with us but of course Alice kidnapped her."

"Don't worry little brother I'm sure she'll return your girlfriend all in one piece," Emmett joked.

"yeah you better just hope she returns you're all in one piece," Edward shot back causing Emmett to glance over at his parents.

"Oh Emmett don't look at us like that one I'm not blind I saw what the girl was wearing and two your sister already let that little piece of information slip." Esme informed her eldest.

"You met her and she's still alive."

"Oh dear lord I'm not that bad," Esme huffed looking at the men that surrounded her.

"Oh yes you are," they all said.

Just then the girls walked in, the boys jumped to their feet to pull the chairs out for them. "You look gorgeous," Emmett whispered as he pushed Bella's chair in.

She blushed looking down at her lap, he sat back down as Alice spread her napkin across her lap, "Don't we have them so well trained girls." She joked causing them to all laugh.

"So Bella why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself," Esme suggested.

"Well I was raised by my dad after my mom left when I was two, He of course loved sports and I was forced to watch them. But I ended up falling in love with them, I haven't decided what I want to major in yet but I'm thinking either sports broadcasting or sports journalism, I'm even considering sports medicine."

"Wow you really love sports."

"Yeah well like I said its breed into me to live with my father I had to love sports." She chuckled. Esme looked at the girl across from her. She loved the honesty that she held Yes she'd fit nicely into the family. They chatted away through the rest of dinner. As they stood to go, Esme hugged her once again.

"It was so nice to meet you Bella,"

"You to Esme," Bella hugged her back." Now this was the first time Bella had , had any reason to say Esme's given name during the dinner and Emmett and Jasper just gasped at her. They were sure Esme would go off the deep end.

"Make sure my son stays in line." Esme joked shocking the boys. Carlisle came up and hugged Bella.

"Hopefully we'll see more of you Bella."

"I'm sure you will Carlisle," She assured. As they split up in the parking lot Emmett turned to his girlfriend.

"How in the hell did you get my mom to let you call her Esme."

Bella shrugged. "She just told me to when I met her to call her esme, and your dad Carlisle. Rose also was shocked she ranted for a good two minutes."

" Swear the girl has a magic touch." Rose threw her hands up in the air once again.

"You guys you act like she's scary, I actually think she's really sweet."

"Esme Cullen and sweet in the same sentence never thought I'd hear it." Rose muttered. She'd tried her hardest to get on the good side of Esme. She'd been with Edward since midway through freshmen year and still Esme was cool to her at some times.

Emmett was still in shock as he kissed Bella and got into his car with Jasper. When they pulled out of the parking lot all going in different directions Emmett turned to Jasper.

"That really happened didn't it."

"Oh yeah," Jasper nodded.

"Wow a girl that has actually won over Esme Cullen, Emmett was still in shock. He loved his mother but he was under no delusion that she was an easy person to get along with when it came to her children's significant others. He was still sure she hated Rose a little. Jasper she'd warmed up to a bit faster but it still took him three months and many family dinners to get to call her Esme. Hell he wasn't even invited to a family dinner until a month and half in and Rose wasn't invited until three months in. Bella Swan must really have the magic touch both boys mused.

A/N thanks to all those that reviewed. Please review the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own twilight

Bella flopped down on the bed and buried her head, She knew she had to call her father but she was dreading it. She heard Alice rummaging around in her closet and wondered what she was doing. She lifted the pillow from her head and peeked out.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm going over to Jasper and Emmett's for the night, so you have the room to yourself." Alice threw clothes into a duffle bag and went back to looking through her closet. Bella pulled the pillow back over her head.

"Have fun," She mumbled. She felt the bed dip under her. A second later the pillow was pulled from her head.

"Bella is everything ok?"

"mm Its fine, I'm just tired and I still have to call my father, oh the joys of my life."

"Ok," Alice got up and went back over to her bed zipping her bag and hafting it over her shoulder. I'm leaving the boys to go to class in the morning I'll most likely see you tomorrow night if I don't spend the night again.

"Ok have fun," came the mumbled reply from under the pillows. Alice left the room locking the door behind her. Bella rolled over and laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She sighed and stood up. She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and sat back down on her bed. she moved her finger over the screen nervous about how this conversation would go. She grimaced. Finley she took a deep breath and hit her dads number in her phone book. Her leg jiggled as she sat in bed and listened to the ring. Finally after what felt like forever but in reality was only three rings he picked up.

"What."

"Yes nice to talk to you to dad."

"Oh Bella." Charlie sat down in his armchair. Trying to get comfortable as he knew this was going to be a long conversation.

"Why yes unless you have another daughter running around that you've never told me about."

"Oh so funny, now young lady you have some explaining to do about a football player by the name of Cullen."

Bella cringed. "Well it all starts with my roommate really; you see Emmett Cullen is her brother. The first night here I went out to dinner with her, her other brother Edward his girlfriend Rosalie and we were meeting her boyfriend and oldest brother who I didn't realize until I got to the restaurant were actually Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock."

"I'm sure that was a surprise."

"Yeah, you can say that again, you seem earlier I thought they had went crazy when they were questioning me about why I had so much Seahawks merchundice, they thought I was just some crazy fan girl and were worried. I of course showed them that no I wasn't a fan girl just a girl raised by a sports crazy father."

Charlie chuckled gruffly. "I'm not that crazy."

"Ok daddy whatever you say."

"But that does not explain how you ended up at that game wearing Cullen's jersey and the whole stadium calling you the mystery brunette."

"Oh your exaggerating it wasn't the whole stadium."

"Pretty dam close."

"Dad I just…" she trailed off. "I don't know how to explain it. I felt an instant connection to him. It isn't about his money, or his fame, it's about him. He's so much more then he shows the world.

Charlie could hear the love in his daughters voice and he softened. "How long have you been together?"

"Well we've been dating since the day after I got on campus he asked me out the night I went to dinner with them. We've officially been boyfriend and girlfriend for only two days he asked me Friday night."

"Are you being safe," Charlie asked even saying it over the phone made him blush.

"Dad," Bella was mortified. Her face flaming. She remembered when he'd given her the talk at fifteen in reality he'd thrown condoms at her told her to be safe and fled the room. Which was fine because she'd gotten the actual talk from Sue Clearwater two years before that. Hell she was still a virgin not that her dad needed that piece of information though.

"Dad we haven't done anything, I like him I want to get to know him and I think he likes me to I'm not going to rush into anything. "

"Well good, but I still want to meet this boy." Charlie tried to make himself sound stern even though he was still embarrassed.

"Daddy, this all so new please don't ruin it" She pleaded.

"I'm your father."

"Yes so I know my father who likes to intimidate boys with guns." She scowled remembering her when she went to prom with Tyler Crowley he was so freaked out after he picked her up he didn't talk to her all that night and wouldn't even hold her hand. Not that she'd wanted to do anything with Tyler but it was the principle of the matter.

"Bella," there was a warning tone in Charlie's voice and Bella new she'd lost when her father used that voice.

"I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising anything and If you scare him away I'm going to be pisssed. Now I've had a long night I'm going to bed."

"Fine good night baby girl, love you."

"Love you to." And with that she hung up and flopped back on the bed.

This was going to be a disaster she just knew it.

**Scene break **

On an upper floor of the dorms Rosalie Hale was in tears. Her face flushed red, her hair a mess, tears running down her face. The minuet she'd walked into Edwards room she'd burst into tears and she hadn't stopped in the twenty minutes they'd been back.

"Rose what is it? Why wouldn't you tell me why you're crying?" Edward was bewildered as he watched his girlfriend breakdown further.

"What does she have that I don't?"

"Who, what are you talking about?" Edward was desperate to fix whatever was wrong he hated to see Rose so distressed.

"Bella, your mom loves her since the moment she laid eyes on her and I've been with you for three years and she still doesn't like me."

"Oh Rose." He sat on the bed and pulled her close to him. As much as he loved him mother at that moment a part of him wanted to hate her. "My mom is a very complex woman, she likes you but you and her are so similar that you clash sometimes. Plus when I first brought you around you were this ex high school cheerleader who didn't seem to keep a boyfriend for more than a week." Rose started to protest and Edward stopped her. "I know why, I know it all Rose you had a good reason, I love you I love everything about you, your flaws your demons everything but you have to admit you had an icy exterior one you had for a good reason but it was there and my mom didn't trust you, I'm sorry about that I wish I could change it, but she likes you now even if you do fight sometimes but like I said you're just to similar. So stubborn want your own way," He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you anyway." He chuckled. She wacked his chest but laughed.

"Love you to." She kissed him. "I really do love Bella though she's nice."

"That she is Edward agreed. But not as nice as you." He held her close trying to prove to her she was everything he'd ever need.

She let herself relax into his embrace, She knew that Esme liked her maybe even loved hr but it hurt sometimes to still feel like an outsider especially when Bella was excepted so easily.

**Scene break **

Alice walked into the boys apartment and flopped down kissing Jasper who was next to her. "Nice game boys."

"Thank you." Jasper drabbed his arm around her as Emmett came into the room.

"Hey Pixie stick. Hey Emmett you may want to call your girlfriend she's freaking out about talking to her dad."

Emmett glanced at the clock." I'll call her in an hour I'm sure she's talking to her dad right now. I'm going to go shower, you to have fun. But not too much." With that he walked away."

"We think Bella's a miracle worker." Jasper said wrapping his arms around her more.

"Really?" Alice arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah I mean she got your mom to like her on the first meeting, that's got to be a record."

"I know, I thought we'd have some issues."

Jasper just shook his head. " Wish she'd teach me some of her tricks."

Alice just giggled and pulled him up and lead him into his room shutting the door behind her. "I'll teach you some of my tricks." She whispered her hot breath against his lips.

"Really," Well I'm game." He picked her up moving her to the bed and hovering over her capturing her lips with his. His hands moving down her stomach pulling her shirt from her body they undressed each other in the darkness.

**Scene break **

Carlisle looked over at his wife as they drove home. "So you really liked Bella huh."

"Yeah she's seems perfect for Emmett." She smiled at him.

"Now Esme no favoritism," Carlisle cautioned.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I know you, Esme you like Bella more than you do Jasper and Rosalie," he held his hand up stopping her protest. "I know you love them but Esme you'll push them off to the side I've seen it happen before, I've seen it happen with Emmett."

Tears sparkled in her eyes. She knew he was right, "I know I wasn't the best mother to him ok, I know you don't have to remind me. Edward was so smart he was always with you and he needed me to take him to all his extra lessons , Alice was so high energy she was so bubbly I couldn't help gravitate towards her. Emmett I love him I love him so much but he could always take care of himself he never seemed to need us. Sure he was a prankster but I always knew he would be ok." He wasn't picked on like Edward he wasn't going over his budget or cutting class like Alice. He just was there." Esme realized how horrible that made her sound.

"So you're trying to like Bella so Emmett will come closer to you."

"no I really do like Bella she's good for him like I said I think she understands him better than me and I'm his own mother." Esme felt one tear roll down her cheek Carlisle reached over and brushed it away. He knew both him and Esme had failed Emmett in many ways they'd given him to much responsibility as the oldest and sometimes caused him to take the fall for Alice's actions. He regretted it but he didn't want to repeat the cycle with the significant others of his children and he could see it happening already.

"It will be ok Esme," He whispered. And he remembered how Bella interacted with everyone and he wondered if maybe she was truly the piece they'd been missing maybe she was the one that could bring their fractured family back together.

**Scene break**

Bella had been staring up at the ceiling when she heard her phone ring. Picking it up she glanced down and smiled seeing Emmett's name on the caller ID.

"Hello," She whispered. Sleep seeming to invade slowly.

"Hey babydoll." She giggled a little at his name for her."So how did your conversation with your father go?"

She sighed. "He wants to meet you."

"Ok well practice is crazy so I can't really leave right now why don't you have come up here."

"Yeah maybe, I'll ask him." She tried to stifle a yawn.

"Bella I heard you Yawn. Get some sleep, everything will be ok good night."

"Night." She whispered hanging up." And though she wasn't sure that everything would be ok just hearing it from him made her feel better, though not much she didn't know what she'd do if she lost him.

Emmett looked at the phone as he crawled into bed he thought about Edward and Rose, he thought of Jasper and Alice and at that moment more than anything he wished he was holding Bella in his arms. Holding her close to his heart, he was falling and falling hard and it scared him.

**A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed this chapter just flowed from me. The Carlisle part was for KCLZ4475 who wanted a peak into Carlisle's mind. Now this story started off as a chance for me to work on a pairing I'd never tried it was going to be silly and fluffy. I didn't know where it would go but its turned into so much more. Its turned into a story about love, loss, regret, family and the complexity's it takes to belong in one. I know I'm not focusing as much on Bella and Emmett right now but I feel that looking at everyone and their struggles will make this story stronger. It is still mainly about Bella and Emmett but I wanted to show how everyone and every action is connected. So please review and don't forget about the facebook page. I would love to get to at least 300 reviews before the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight

Bella crashed into her bed, her eyes shutting as she let the exhaustive darkness over take her, She felt like she hadn't stopped running all week, Monday morning her teacher had given the class their first big paper, 7 pages, five sources. It was now Saturday, The paper was done and ready to hand in on Monday but she was out for the count, she'd kept herself awake with sheer will power and Caffeine all week barley squeezing in five hours of sleep a night. Her phone buzzed and she reluctantly opened her eyes. She smiled weakly when she saw it was a text from Emmett.

**Emmett: hey babe, I hope your day has been going ok, get some sleep and I'll call you in the morning before the game.**

Bella groaned the game, she didn't feel like she could move let alone go to a game the next day but she knew she would for Emmett. She felt like she'd abandoned him she hadn't seen him dinner Sunday and they'd only exchanged hurried phone calls and a flurry of texts over the week, though she reminded herself Emmett had been busy with practice to so it hadn't just been her.

**Bella: Paper done now I'm going to sleep the rest of the night away, I'll be at the game even if I'm not fully awake. :P. **

With that she closed the phone and glanced over at Alice's empty bed, Alice seemed to spent two nights if that in the dorm spending the rest of the time over at Jasper and Emmett's place. A place that Bella hadn't had a chance to go to yet with all the work she'd been doing. Her eyes closed and finally she was off to dream land.

**Scene break**

Emmett woke up to the ringing of his phone. "Hello," he answered groggily.

"Hey sweetie."

"Mom, What are you doing calling me so early?"

"Well I was hoping you'd agree to come over for a home cooked dinner after the game, also I was hoping you'd pass the invite along to your brother and sister, oh and of course bring Bella.

"um ok," Emmett was bewildered. His mother loved throwing together family dinners but she wasn't one to usually do it on the spur of the moment.

"So you'll be here?"

"Sure mom, I'll be there."

"Great I'll see you after the game." And with that she hung up.

Great," Emmett mumbled getting out of bed, now I just have to convince Bella this is a good idea. He loved his family but really he didn't want to spend the time he did get with Bella surrounded by his family. He missed her and selfishly wanted her all to himself. Getting dressed he walked out into the living room only to find not only Jasper but also Alice and Edward in the living room.

"Alice you do know you have a dorm room, have you ever thought about using it, and Edward what the hell are you even doing here, at least Alice has the excuse of seeing Jasper.

"Yes well nice to see you to big brother." Edward answered sarcastically.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Alice threw in.

"Whatever," Emmett made his way over to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup; he turned back to his siblings. "for some reason mom wants us all over at her house after the game today."

"Why?" Alice quarried.

"Alice don't ask me to explain our mother because I can't." just then Alice's phone went off.

"Hello, Ok I'll be right there to pick it up thank you." She shut her phone and got up kissing Jasper. "Edward I'll see you at the game, Emmett Jasper I'll see you after. Oh Edward we're going to use your room for makeup so don't come back for awhile."

"What's wrong with your room?"

"Bella's asleep I don't want to wake her." She waved as she left the apartment.

"I really am going to hate seeing what my room looks like after this aren't I."

"Oh yeah man." Jasper chuckled.

**Scene break **

Alice made her way to the Jersey store picking up Bella's new Jersey and making her way back to campus. After quietly leaving the note and the jersey for Bella she went upstairs to get ready with Rose.

"Hey Rosie Posie," She greeted as she breezed past Rose and into the dorm room.

"Alice you're way to chipper," Rose grumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I swear am I the only morning person in this place,"

"Alice you're not a morning person so what the hell has gotten into you."

"Good sex,"

"TMI Alice, just no more." Rose held her hand up and went back to sit on the bed.

"Prude,"

"I'm sure Edward would disagree."

"Ok now you're bordering on TMI," Alice went over to set up the makeup. "I told Edward not to come back so he won't interrupt us getting ready. I left a letter for Bella along with her new Jersey which I just picked up." Rose just nodded at the onslot of words pouring from Alice. "Oh and we're having dinner at my parents after the game."

"Lovely," Rose muttered, to low for even Alice to hear Alice then stepped away from the makeup and walked towards the closet opening it and pulling things out. "What are you doing?

"Well Rose my dear I'm trying to find you something to wear what does it look like I'm doing.

"You do know I can dress myself right?

"Sure but It's more fun this way. Just then a knock came on the door and Rose got up to answer it.

**Scene break**

She woke up the next morning reluctantly when her alarm went off. She wanted so badly to hit the snooze button but resisted the temptation she sat up and found a jersey on her bed and a note from Alice.

**Bella, here is your new jersey put it on and come up to Edwards room where we'll do our makeup. **

Putting the note down Bella grabbed the jersey and a pair of pants and took a quick shower. She then left the room locking the door behind her she made her way up to Edwards room. Knocking on the door she wasn't sure what to expect. Edward had his own room that Rose shared with him. Not that the school really knew about it. Bella had to laugh at that thought.

"Bella," Alice exclaimed pulling her into the room, looking around Bella noticed Makeup spread all over the place along with what she was sure was Rose's entire wardrobe.

"What hurricane went through here?"

"That would be hurricane Alice," Rose looked up and smiled at Bella.

"yes I've heard of that, quite destructive," Bella smirked as she dodged the pillow Alice had thrown at her.

"So funny, you know you should become a comedian now get over here so I can do your makeup." Bella stuck her tongue out as she sat down and Alice started her makeup.

"How does Edward feel about you overtaking his room?"

"Ah he's with the boys he doesn't care," Rose answered.

"Oh Bella we're going to my parents after the game."

"What," Bella's eyes flew open at Alice's words, causing her to scowl.

"Thanks Bella now I have to redo that eye."

"Well I'm sorry but what do you mean we're going to your parents after the game, Emmett never said anything about it."

"Well mom just called him this morning and told him to come," Alice shrugged. "Now close." Bella let her eyes flutter shut again.

Bella groaned internally, she liked the Cullen parents but she had really been hoping for some alone time with Emmett after the game, she really missed her boyfriend and didn't feel like sharing him with anyone not even his parents.

"Ok I'm done," Alice clapped her hands as Bella opened her eyes and looked in the mirror.

"It looks good Alice, Thank you."

"You're welcome; now let's get this show on the road. Rose had just came out of the bathroom were she had been changing and the girls made their way down to the parking lot meeting Edward there.

"Is my room still intact?"

"More or less," Alice opened the door and slide in as Bella followed her giving Edward a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry baby I'll clean it up later." Rose gave him a kiss as she slipped into the passenger seat as soon as Edward got in they made their way to the stadium.

**Scene break **

Are we going to the game today?" Carlisle walked into the kitchen only to find his wife frantically searching through the refrigerator and the cupboards. "Hey Honey what are you doing?"

"To answer your questions, one no we are not going to the game, and that leads to two, because I'm cooking dinner for everyone here after the game."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it, Ok." She wasn't going to tell him the real reason was because she'd felt bad last week over his calling her out on her favoritism and she was trying to use this dinner to bring the family closer together.

"Sure," Carlisle backed away from his wife, "Do you need me to get anything?"

"No I'm making stake rolls and potato's I have everything but thanks." With that she turned away from him and he went into the living room to turn on the game. Flipping the TV on and turning to the right channel, Carlisle sat down. A family dinner in the home right after a game, He wasn't so sure how this would end, but he didn't think it would be good. Esme was trying too hard. The kids would be tired He just hoped there wasn't bloodshed, sighing he turned his attention to the TV where the game was just starting.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. And also to my anonymous reviewers I do appreciate you. The more reviews the faster I'll update keep that in mind and don't forget the facebook page. Next up. What's going to happen at the Cullen house, watch for some fireworks as everyone is exhausted and on edge.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own twilight

The game had ended in a one point lose for the Seahawks. Bella and Alice grimaced as they got into the car, "This isn't going to be good is it?" Bella turned to Alice.

"No," Alice shook her head heading towards the driver's side of the car. "Edward" Alice called over the car, "We're meeting at mom and dads." Edward nodded as him and Rose got into his car and Alice got into her own. A silent ride commenced all the way to the Cullen Parents house. Bella looked up at the giant house and gasped.

"Holy Hell you grew up here?"

"Yeah," Alice got out of the car and Bella was slow to follow her, she couldn't believe she was actually going to be walking into that house. It was giant it was white two pillars stood on either side of it. She followed Alice through the door and just looked around the foyer in fascination.

"Wow," She breathed. She turned in a circle trying to take everything in.

"Is she ok?" Edward looked with concern at Bella who was still slowly spinning.

"She's fine." Alice waved away his concern. Causing Rose to giggle she tried to cover it up when they heard a clicking of heels.

"Hello kids." Esme smiled to see most of her family in front of her.

Bella snapped out of her dreamy haze. "Esme, you look amazing thanks for having me in your home."

"Its my pleasure Bella." Esme smiled. "If you would all come into the kitchen we can talk well I finish everything up and wait for the others to get here." She turned back around and Bella followed her with the others.

"You didn't tell me this was a dressy dinner," Bella hissed at Alice thinking of the paint still on her face and the jersey and jeans she was wearing.

"don't think it is," Alice whispered back, she happened to glance into the living room seeing her father. "See my dad is wearing Jeans. I have no idea what is up with my mother."

"Your tone is scaring me, is your mother turning into some type of Stepford wife."

"I want to say know but I can't."

"Oh lovely," Bella rolled her eyes.

"What are you two on about?" Rose stepped up next to them.

"is my mother acting stranger then usual?"

"Alice when it comes to your mother I always think she's weird." Rose scoffed.

"So helpful Rose." Alice huffed.

They walked into the kitchen and it looked like a bomb had went off. Yet somehow Esme's clothes and hair were perfect. "Mom me and the girls are going to go talk to dad." Edward said after one look at that kitchen.

"What," Esme turned around from where she was pulling out Stakes from the oven.

"We're going into the living room." Edward repeated.

"Oh um ok." Esme replied distracted turning her head back to the food.

"Who is that woman and what has she done with my mother?" Edward shook his head as they walked into the living room.

"Dad did you break mom?" Alice sat down and looked over at her father.

"What?" Carlisle looked up surprised to see his children.

"Did you break mom."

"No why would you ask me a crazy question like that?"

"First off, she's dressed like she's going to a five star restaurant; secondly the kitchen is a mess. Mom always cleans as she goes and I'm pretty sure I saw a box of pr e made potato's on the counter. Never in my life have I known mom to make potatoes out of a box." Alice pointed out.

"She's fine." Carlisle tried to assure his children." He cringed inside at this moment almost certain his wife was going through a mantle breakdown; he didn't want to worry his kids though.

"Dinner is ready." Esme came into the living room five minutes later.

"Mom, Emmett and Jasper aren't here." Edward pointed out.

"Well I guess we'll just have to eat without them. We don't want the food to get cold." And with that she was gone. Her mind just kept running through the list of things she needed to get done. She didn't really even focus on what her kids were saying or what was going on around her. They all looked at each other wide eyed.

"Well I'm going to wash up, Alice Rose will you come with me?" Bella stood up and the girls hastily followed. Bella checked her pockets for her phone. She walked into the bathroom and waited for Rose and Alice to follow her in. "We need to call Emmett."

"Your right." Alice sighed.

"Alice you should call," Bella handed Alice her phone and with a deep breath Alice dialed the number.

"Bella honey me and Jasper are on our way I promise I'll be there soon." Emmett answered the phone.

"Emmett its Alice."

"Alice," Emmett was confused. "Is everything ok, you sound shaky?"

Suddenly memory's long suppressed came flooding back to her, Dark rooms. Perfect dinners one night, nothing the next, super messy, super clean, tears and laughter, mom missing for days, weeks, months. Mom in that hospital bed her hands started to shake. "Remember when I was ten Edward was fourteen and you were sixteen, and mom went off the deep end. I think its happening again. She's not acting normal. The kitchen's a mess. She's in a dress I'm sure cost her over a thousand dollars and she wants to start dinner without you."

"Alice calm down," Emmett tried to sooth. We're just pulling into the driveway ok."

"Ok." She flipped the phone shut and Rose and Bella looked at her wide eyed.

"She's not ok." Tears welled in Alice's eyes.

"Girls." Edward's voice came through the door.

Rose opened it and yanked Edward inside noticing the shell shocked look on Rose and Bella's face and the tears in his baby sisters eyes he went into protector mode. "What's wrong?"

"Edward is mom breaking again." Alice's voice wobbled as she practically begged her brother to tell her history was not repeating itself.

He froze as he started to go through her symptoms. She was shutting down he thought of the fake frozen look. Why hadn't he seen it why didn't his dad see it?" He slammed his fist against the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Rose who soothingly ran her hand up and down his arm. "Shh its ok." She whispered she didn't know the story but right now she knew he needed her. Bella was trying to support Alice who looked like she was about to crumble and at the same time trying to figure out how to get to Emmett.

Jasper watched as Emmett slammed the breaks on and rushed into the house, he had no idea what was going on he just knew it was bad. Emmett rushed through the door and looked around. He noticed the table the finest china sat out. He ran into the living room. "Dad," Carlisle looked up at his son.

"Hey Emmett sorry about the game."

"I don't give a dam about the game, have you noticed mom's cracked and everyone has locked themselves in the bathroom." Emmett growled. He was pissed was Carlisle going to turn a blind eye to everything like he had eight years before. What had happened to snap his mother this time. Last time he remembered that he'd gotten into a fight about how Carlisle and Esme were always going to Alice's dance recitals or Edwards science fairs but would always miss his games. He still isn't sure what had caused her to snap but after that, after she'd gotten better they'd all walked around her carefully so what had happened. He didn't even wait for his father to answer he just headed towards the bathroom and a shell shocked Jasper followed him.

"You guys let me in." he pounded on the door. The door swung open to reveal a stark white Bella still trying to hold up Alice. Jasper quickly swooped in to take Alice and Bella went to Emmett.

"Are you ok," She whispered, running her hand over his cheek.

"No," he answered honestly. He looked around the room and motioned everyone out into the hallway. "Ok everyone I want you to go up to Alice's room and don't come out until I get you." They all nodded numbly. Bella kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly before letting him go. As he watched them all walk up the stairs he headed back to the kitchen. He scoffed in disgust at the sight of his dad still in the living room. He found his mom in the dining room eating and smiling at the empty chairs.

"Hey mom." He whispered gently sitting down."

"Oh Emmett. You know that girl you have she's wonderful."

"Thanks mom."

"Have you seen your brother he has to do his homework."

"Crap," Emmett muttered she was going back and forth between the present and the past it was worse than he thought.

"mom I'll be right back." With that Emmett got up and walked up the stairs. Opening Alice's door looking at the people inside the worry and fear that covered their faces he felt one single tear run down his face. Bella jumped off the bed and rushed to him. Brushing the tear from his face she whispered.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm here, what ever you need I'm here." She could run away she knew but her heart was screaming that no matter how scary this all was Emmett was worth it. He held her close soaking in her strength so he could do what he knew needed to be done.

A/N so this totally went a way I was never expecting but I ran with it. Please review if you want more. I probably won't update for a few weeks finals are coming up and with that three giant papers yippy.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight

Emmett sighed and pulled away from Bella still making sure to hold her close to him. Taking a deep breath and tightening his hold on her, he turned to his siblings and the people that had become as good as siblings. "Mom isn't well we can all that, as for dad well as they say the closer you are to something the less likely you're going to be willing to see it." He felt Bella's hand run up his arm.

"What should we do Em?" he looked into his baby sisters pleading eyes.

"There is only one thing we can do really I hate to do it but I can't leave her here, dad himself is in no shape to watch her. Me and Jasper have practices we can't miss and you Bella Rose and Edward have classes. So what we have to do is convince her that committing herself is what is needed, that It's the right thing."

"No," Alice vehemently shook her head. "I won't let you do it, I drop out of school I'll move back home I'll take care of her, I can do it, I will do it." She pleaded she cried her body shaking as Jasper pulled her closer to him.

"Alice you can't, not only that but I won't let you, If mom knew you were giving up school to care for her it wouldn't be ok, it would make her worse not better." He stepped away from Bella and pulled his sister from Jasper's grasp. "Shh Ali baby we'll get through this." He held her shaking form against him and looked over her head at Edward, Edward who was showing no outward signs of distress unless you looked closely at his right hand which had a death grip on Rosalie's hand.

"Edward," Emmett tried to get him involved in the conversation.

"Whatever you think is right Emmett," Edward felt his throat tighten with the unshead emotion. Tears he would never let fall burned at the back of his eyes. Now was not the time to break. He felt Rose squeeze his hand and felt greatfull to have her comforting presence next to him.

"Ok," Emmett nodded, "Ali," He pulled his sister away from him, wiping her tears.

Her lips wobbled as she tried to force the words out. "I'll stand behind you and Edward," she tried to strengthen herself knowing that her brothers would need her as much as she needed them and she had to be strong for them.

"Fine," Emmett steeled himself for what he had to do but hated to do. "I'm going to go and talk to mom you can come with me or you can stay here."

"I think I'll stay here," Alice sat on the bed, Rose nodded her head sitting beside Alice. Bella looked between the girls sitting on the bed and the boys standing in the door it was clear Edward and Jasper would go with Emmett. She stepped forward and took Emmett's hand in hers leading him over to the corner.

"Emmett if I could make this easier on you I would, I would be with you in a heartbeat. I'll stand with you thorough anything and that's scary to say seeing as how we haven't been together for long but right now I think what's best for your mother is for me to stay up here to stay out of the way and let Alice lean on me."

"I understand," he whispered, bending down to kiss her. His heart creaking a bit because he did want her standing by his side in that kitchen but he knew she was right. Bella was practically a stranger to his mother and if anything would make Esme Cullen worse it would be to be seen as less than perfect in front of a guest. Even if and maybe especially if it was the girl that had stolen her eldest son's heart.

Bella found her way back to the bed and with one last look at the girls the boys made their way downstairs. "How do you want to handle this?" Edward turned to his elder brother looking for a lead.

"We'll talk to dad first." With that they made their way into the living room. They peaked into the dining room where they saw Esme cleaning up shattered glass they weren't sure what happened but she was humming in a scary way. "Dad we need to talk." Emmett stood in front of his father refusing to move refusing to budge. Edward and Jasper on either side of him.

"What is it?"

"its mom and before you say nothing's wrong just stop because you know there is we all know there is. She needs help dad help none of us can give her. She has to get professional help. I can't wake up one day to find out she had slept outside in a summer nightgown in the middle of October even though it was 45 degrees outside. I won't watch her smash glasses then clean it up like nothing is wrong and I won't let myself come into the kitchen within seconds of her doing herself harm." His mind flashed back to that day so many years ago.

"_Hey mom," Emmett walked into the kitchen looking for his mother he was planning on asking her if she'd seen his cleats. He stopped dead in his tracks as he came into the kitchen and saw her standing over the sink, knife in hand, staring at it lowering inch by inch no doubt in his mind what she was going to do. "Mom," He walked slowly towards her not wanting to spook her. He slowly and carefully took the knife from her and placed it on the counter. _

_She collapsed into his arms and started to sob, "I can't do it anymore I'm so sorry, I failed I failed you and I you siblings I failed myself." He held her as she cried repeating that_ she was sorry.

Emmett shook his head and came out of his memory. It was after that, that Carlisle had finally committed her. A part of Emmett was glad it was him and not his siblings that found her another part was pissed why hadn't his dad noticed before why had it had to get that bad, he turned back to him. "I won't let it get there again, we are going to address this now."

The serious glint in his eyes and stubborn lines in his face told Carlisle his son was serious. He wasn't intentive but what husband wants to admit that something is so wrong that their wife isn't ok. Emotions clouded what he knew to be right. He knew she had to go even if it broke his heart. He wouldn't but his children through that fear again. "Can you talk to her, I just don't think I can."

"I was already planning on it." Emmett laid a hand on his dads shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. He nodded at Jasper to stay where he was. Edward and Emmett walked into the dining room to fin there mother clearing the still full dishes. "Mom."

Esme turned a vacant look on her sons. "Oh Emmett, Edward."

"Mom sit down." Edward took the full plates from her.

"What can I do for you two."

"Mom" Emmett swallowed. "I need you to do something for me."

"What's that dear?"

" I need to go someplace to get some rest please for me and for Edward and Alice."

Esme started to shake her head. "Well I'm fine dear."

"No you're not mom and you're scaring all of us." Emmett tried to be gentle and something about the worry etched on both of her sons faces made her aware that she was slipping that it wasn't ok and that maybe just maybe she needed help again even if she hated to admit it because it made her weak.

"Ok Emmett for you kids." She felt a single tear slide down her face.

"Me and Edward will take you tomorrow ok." She just feebly nodded knowing it was for the best. Both boys held their mother close hoping they could hold the fractured family together.

Upstairs the three girls were laying against the bed. Alice started to tell a story. "I don't remember much. I was ten but the boys and dad sheltered me from most of it. I know she slept a lot forget to feed us many nights. Sometimes she'd go crazy and yell about the slightest things like the silverware being crooked. She wasn't the mother I knew and one day she was gone. They told me she had to go away to get better that she would be home soon. And they took me to see her a few times she was gone for at least six months and the house oh the house felt so empty without her. I felt alone but the boys and dad did the best they could. And when she came home we all walked around on eggshells careful of what we said. She seemed to get back to normal and I guess I pushed those days out of my mind blocked them. I'm sure there is so much I wasn't told. I know Emmett bore the brunt of it. I'm scared. I'm terrified of losing my mother." She let out a choked sob. Bella and Rose wrapped their arms around her. Holding her close trying to take a portion of her pain.

In the living room Jasper sat with Carlisle his was shocked when he started to talk. "I guess I always knew she wasn't ok, I mean the signs were there but I didn't want to admit it. No I turned a blind eye I became a complacent father and because of that I almost lost my wife, my kids almost lost their mother and I'll never forgive myself for that."

"Carlisle she'll be fine." Jasper tried to assure the older man but knew his words were futile.

Edward and Emmett helped Esme up to bed kissing her forehead they let her sleep knowing the morning was going to be tough. All three men made their way up the stairs and looked into Alice's room. The girls were sleeping and Edward and Emmett picked up their respective girlfriends and carried them into their rooms. Letting the darkness cover them they wondered if they would make it through the night. In the master bedroom Carlisle looked at his wife and whispered. "Esme I'm so sorry, sorry I couldn't have been a better husband. A better father someone you deserved." He crawled into bed and watched her sleep now she looked so peaceful and it broke his heart to know what tomorrow would bring.

Four couples in the darkness wondered how tomorrow would change them individually together and as a family were they strong enough to make it though.

A/N thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and for being patient for the review. Please review and tell me what you think the more reviews the more motivated I am.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own twilight

Emmett didn't want to wake up, he didn't want to face what the day would bring to his life. Bella came out of the bathroom where she'd just finished brushing her teeth and sighed, he looked so peaceful and innocent as she slept. She hated to wake him but she knew she had to, it was 9:30 now and Esme had to be at the hospital by 11.

"Emmett," She whispered softly sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand on his shoulder. "Emmett baby you have to wake up." He grumbled and rolled over burying his head under his pillow. "Em," she gently pulled the pillow from his face. "We have to get around."

"Don't want to," he grumbled.

"I know," She soothed smoothing his hair away from his forehead. His eyes opened and he looked at her. She could read the fear and sadness residing in the blue depths. He slowly sat up and her hand moved his shoulder.

"Thank you for staying the night."

"you're welcome." She stood up, "now shower and change, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Yes, ma'ma." He fake saluted. Causing her to giggle and him to grin, she left the room and he pulled himself from the bad making his way over to his dresser. He pulled out some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Bella made her way to the kitchen to find Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie. "Hey guys." She grabbed the juice from the counter and poured herself a glass she sat down on one of the stools.

"hey," the answered back. After that the air in the kitchen was stifled by the silence of words no one wanted to speak of.

Fifteen minutes later Emmett came into the kitchen. He sighed tiredly. "Where are mom and dad?"

Everyone just shrugged. Edward looked up. "I know they got up I think they may be in the garden." Emmett nodded and looked at the clock.

"Ok I'm going to go and find them. Is everyone else ready?" they all nodded their heads and Emmett made his way out to the garden. He stopped in his tracks at what he witnessed.

He father was holding his mother gently in his arms whispering words that he couldn't hear, it wasn't that, that had stopped him in his tracks, it was the tear tracks on his father's face. He didn't want to interrupt but they had to get going. He cleared his throat trying to avert his eyes from the scene in front of him.

"Oh Emmett," Carlisle looked up at his eldest son.

"Dad its time," Carlisle just nodded and steadied Esme.

"Are you ready darling?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." Her voice quivered. She held onto Carlisle they slowly walked back towards the house walking the garden path they'd walked together thousands of times. She stopped when they came to Emmett. She gently touched his face she wanted to say so much she wanted to be a mother to him, he maybe 24 but he was still her baby, but she wasn't strong enough, strong enough to love him the way he deserved to be loved. Love him flaws and all. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly walking past him.

He felt the tears well in the back of his eyes. "Its fine mom," he whispered to the wind and turned around to walk behind his parents. They walked into the house to find everyone standing by the front door. Alice had Esme's suitcase in her hand.

"All ready," She held up the case and tried to sound chipper though everyone could hear the tears in her voice.

"Here Darlin let me take that," Jasper took the suitcase from his girlfriends trembling hands, as she tried to swallow the tears down.

Edward was standing next to his sister, Rose looking at him worried. She wondered if he would crack under the pressure he hadn't said much. Bella stood off to the side, she wanted to be there for Emmett for the family but she didn't want to intrude.

"Ok everyone lets go," Carlisle waited until all of his kids were out the door before closing it. His wife by his side he whispered. "You'll be back soon Esme I promise we'll get you better." Esme didn't seem to hear him as she was in her own world her mind whirling with what was wrong.

Everyone got into their cars and Bella stood back. Emmett noticed and walked away from his car coming to her he stopping in front of her. "Aren't you coming?"

"Emmett, wouldn't you rather do this with your family with Jasper and Rosalie who have known you for years. I want to be here for you but I don't want to intrude.

He nodded. "Ok, he took two keys and handed them to her. "I'll ride with Alice and Jasper, you take my car and go to my apartment please, wait for me their I'm going to need you near me after all of this."

"Ok," She took the keys, she stood on her tiptoes to gently kiss his lips, "I'll be there when you get back."

"Thank you," he gave her one last hug and turned around. She watched him get in the car with Jasper and Alice and watched them drive away she slowly made her way to Emmett's car and then Emmett's apartment. "She'd never been there but she knew where it was because of Alice. Letting herself in she looked around but she didn't even have it in her to be in aw. She just laid down on the couch and hugged a pillow to her.

"Why didn't Bella Come?" Alice asked turning around in the car,"

"She didn't want to intrude, she's going to the apartment." Alice nodded.

"I'm glad she's here for you right now Em,"

"Yeah isn't it a good thing the school paired you to up," he smiled slightly.

In Edward's car Rose was trying to get him to talk to her.

"Come on Edward please talk to me, you're shutting down and its scaring me." She pleaded with him.

"Rose Honey," he sighed looking over at her. "I'm well I'm not fine but I will be I just want to get through this ok I promise I'll talk to you tonight." He turned his eyes back to the road and she just silently squeezed his hand.

As the three cars pulled into the parking lot they all sat and stared at the building that loomed in front of them. Memory's flashed through all of the Cullen's heads of visits long gone. "Well I guess this is it." Alice got out of her car and seeing that everyone else followed her lead. Carlisle grabbed the suitcase and seven people made their way into the building.

"Esme went through the long process of being checked into the facility her family behind her every step of the way. Each family member then was asked about the going on in their mother's life and her behavior. Five hours later it was time for them to leave.

"Bye mom," Alice hugged her stepping back. Emmett and Edward followed suit and then left with Jasper and Rose leaving their father alone in the room.

"Is it ok if I stay at you're place tonight?" Alice asked turning to Jasper.

"Of course." He hugged her. Emmett stood to the side and watched as Rose hugged Edward also and at that moment he wished that Bella had came with them. Thankfully she would be at the apartment when he got there. There dad came out and looked at them.

"I'm going to leave in a bit but you guys should get going."

"Ok," the nodded hugging their father.

"If you need anything call." Emmett told him. As he watched them go Carlisle wondered at what point it was that the roles got reversed and the kids started acting more like the parents. He sighed and made his way back into his wives room. This was going to be a long Journey.

Edward and Rose went back to campus and the other three made it to the boys apartment. Unlocking the door Emmett smiled to see Bella asleep on the couch. He smiled until he noticed the dried tears on her face. He wondered if it was fair of her to ask her to stay in a relationship that had got complicated so fast.

"I'm going to bed," Alice whispered. Shaking Emmett out of his thoughts as he watched his best friend and baby sister disappear, he walked over to Bella and sat on the couch wrapping his arms around her for the moment he refused to think of anything besides the feel of her in his arms.

A/N next up all the couples get more personal about the past. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review only 19 reviews last time I'm disappointed I know you guys can do better. Please try to hit at least 30 reviews this time.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own twilight

Bella woke up to darkness and a pair of arms wrapped around her she buried herself In his embrace letting herself be encompassed by his scent and comfort. "Hey," She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice having thought him to still be asleep.

She looked up at him. Making out the outline of his face in the darkened room, "hey "she whispered. She sat up flipping on the light beside the couch. "How did it go?"

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking at her. "It was hard," he admitted. He hated showing weakness but he trusted her. She didn't speak she wanted him to say what he had to say, she wanted him to feel able to tell her anything. "I guess you've figured out that this is the second time she went in for help. The first time I was sixteen and Alice only ten. We all tried to shield her, and maybe that was a mistake I'm not sure. Edward went into his own form of shock. We almost had to hospitalize him also; he always was closest to mom." Here Emmett stopped as if reflecting on a time he'd rather not go back to. Bella placed her hand on his arm and he placed his over hers. She was there for six months she'd been ill for six months before that. So this whole process took a year. Dad wouldn't hospitalize her for months the first time, That's why I was so quick to get her help this time. My dad isn't a bad person," he was quick to point out. "But my mom is the love of his life and I don't think he could handle the thought that she was sick. So he made the chose to look the other way. I love him but I hate him for that. "Here Emmett stopped again.

"Do you know why she is the way she is or was?" Bella ventured to ask hoping she wasn't overstepping her boundaries.

"Not really I know right before she started last time I yelled at her for paying more attention to Edward and Alice then to me, and before she left for the hospital she apologized to me for not being there. I know that growing up she was raised with money but in a very strict way, perfection was expected and maybe that is where she feels she went wrong. We never met our maternal grandparents and mom never really talks about them," Emmett shook his head. Maybe he should talk to his mother about her childhood but he was and had always been afraid that if he did it would hurt her more.

Bella leaned up and kissed the side of his head. "I'll know what you're going through, I wish I could do more but know that I'll be here. If you want to talk, then talk. If you just want to sit in silence that's ok to. I'm not here to push you or judge you. I realize that there may be some things you don't want to tell me and that's ok. There may be times you want to be on your own. Or with your siblings or a friend and I'll step aside. But I'm always just one call away. She cupped his face in her hands.

Emmett's heart constricted. He felt a little bit of the weight he'd felt weighing down his shoulder lift. "Thank you," the words caught in his throat as he tried to clear it. "You don't realize how much that means to me. I've always been the oldest. The one everyone looked to for comfort or to fix things. And well I love my parents and they are there I've felt like I've been on my own emotionally for years. Not wanting to burden my mother and my father always worked odd hours so he was barley over home." Silence covered them but it was a comfortable silence one they both sunk into. He wrapped his arms around her and she slide against his side. He turned to her cupping her face he gently lifted her face and kissing her. At that moment he felt he was just exactly where he was supposed to be.

Finally he talked again. "What if I can't be what everyone needs. "Tears fell as he looked at her."

"Then you can't she whispered gathering him to her. "Let me be what you need right now and take it one step one day at a time. She held him close and let him take comfort from her embrace.

In Jasper's room Alice woke up as soon as they had gotten there she'd crawled into bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She sat up stretching and smiling faintly to see Jasper sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Hey Cowboy whatcha reading?"

He turned and smiled at her. "Well did you have a good nap sleepyhead. He put the book down and walked over to the bed. Sitting on the edge he leaned over and kissed her softly. She sunk into the kiss and tried to deepen it. He pulled away and looked at her. Alice as much as I love you, you know Sex isn't something to hide your feelings in. He could read the girl like a book and knew she was putting off the conversation that she knew was coming.

She pouted but he could see the tears sparkling behind her pout. "Fine," She sighed laying back against the pillows. He laid down next to her propping his head up on his hand and looking down at her. He waited for her to start. Knowing she had to talk but not wanting to push her.

"I was ten," not looking at him and staring at the ceiling." I was ten and I knew something was wrong I mean how couldn't I, my mother wasn't the women I was used to. She forgot to feed us sometimes and others she would make elaborate feast and dress us all up. Then she'd start crying half way through the meal. I knew something was wrong but no one was talking to me. I faded into the back ground and then one day I woke up and she was gone." She stopped and stared at the ceiling for a good ten minutes before continuing. "They told me was sick but had went away to get better. They told me I could see her later. I did see her once after she'd been gone for four months only that one time. I fainted seeing her in there and they refused to take me back again." She swiped the tears from her eyes. "She was back two months later and we walked around her like she was a fragile china doll. Edward finally came out of his room where he'd been holed up for six months only coming out for food and school and Emmett was trying to hold us all together. Dad had been depressed but never stopped his crazy work schedule. I remember those months when she was still gone how I would wake up screaming for her. I'd run to Emmett and he'd let me sleep in his bed. being with Emmett was the only time I felt safe in those months and in the year after she came home afraid she'd disappear again. And though I'm older now I'm still scared. I wonder if she'll come home and I don't' want Edward to falter again.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here he whispered." As pieces of her story feel into place and became clearer. Such as her relationship with Emmett, she clung to him and cried as he just held her being the rock she needed at the moment.

On campus Edward had been staring at the wall for hours and Rose was about to go crazy. "Edward you have to talk to me, Please she pleaded. She begged she cried yelled and shouted. He stayed stone silent. His mind fighting the past, she kneeled beside him. "Please," She begged once more and he glanced at her.

"I was always closest to her." He stared off into space and she feared he wouldn't say anymore. "I was always smart and she was with me every step of the way, even dad took time out of his busy schedule to help me. I guess my head got big and I felt special important. I could get my parents to pay attention where Alice and especially Emmett couldn't." Then when I was fourteen things turned upside down. She was hospitalized One day she just started to act strange and every day it go t worse until finally dad had no choice but to hospitalize her. I couldn't handle it. I…." here he trailed off. " I always felt it was my fault that I was to needy that I broke her. That I was being punished by her going away, I relied on her so heavily and then she was gone. I felt It was my fault she was in there because of me and I hated myself I hated my siblings for not feeling it the same way I did and my dad for never being there. I hated my mom for even getting sick in the first place. I know I'm horrible but even after she came home I always refused to get to close to her again afraid this would happen." Here he finally broke down and tears fell from his eyes.

"Edward Anthony Cullen listen to me. It's not your fault ok not at all, you were fourteen years old and of course you would feel these things." Rose gathered him in her arms trying to take his pain into her. "I love you, I love you so much." She let him cry and held him close.

Three Siblings all reliving the past and fearing the future found comfort that night but everyone knew this was only the beginning and a bumpy ride was ahead of them.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed review goal is 35 reviews I have 425 right now lets do it. Also don't forget the facebook page. Thanks. I wanted to focus on the siblings that is why I left Carlisle and Esme out of this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own twilight

"Emmett I have to go," Bella tried to pull away from his embrace but he keep pulling her closer and encircling her with his arms. Pressing his lips to hers once again. "As much fun as it would be to stay in this room and kiss you all day I have to go to class and before that I have to go back to the dorm and grab my things." She took his arms and unwrapped them from around her stepping out of his grasp.

He sat on the bed and pouted giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "Why must you go to class I can write you an excuse."

"Oh yeah I'm sure my professors will take a written note from my boyfriend about my absence from class and what prey tell would you write in this note Mr. Cullen?"

"Why I'd write that my girlfriend looked just to delicious this morning to let her leave my side so she just wasn't able to come to class and to excuse her absence for the day."

"I'm sure that wouldn't go over very well but good try." Her eyes sparkled at him as he stood up a predatory gleam in his blue eyes. "You know you don't," she backed up until her back hit the door and then she realized she was trapped. Her hand went behind her to search for the doorknob but before she could grasp it Emmett was in front of her, his arms looped around her back as he pulled her hands away from the door.

"Now you don't want to leave me, I mean we both know I'm more fun than a giant lecture hall."

"Well I won't argue with that," She grinned as he pressed her against the door and her arms came up to wrap around his neck. Before she could protest his lips were once again pressed against hers. Just as her tongue touched his lips seeking permission, a banging noise came against the door.

"Bella we have to go." She felt the door pushing against her back as Alice tried to push the door open. "Seriously what are you two doing we're going to be late for class, If you don't come out right now I'm going to get Jasper." She shouted through the crack she'd made in the door.

Bella broke away from Emmett and started to laugh. "I'm coming Alice and I would have already been out there you need to tell your brother to stop trying to keep me hostage. "

"Oh don't listen to her pixie she seems to e a pretty willing participant here." Emmett yelled at his sister.

"listen I don't know what kind of strange kinky crap you two are into but I just want to go to class." Alice yelled. "Now Emmett Carlisle you let that girl go or I'm hiding your video games."

Bella arched her eyebrow as Emmett quickly released her, "someone is afraid of their baby sister," She whispered smirking.

"You don't know my sister that well, she will do that and much worse if she doesn't get her way, you better go."

"I see where I rank." Bella playfully frowned as she slipped out the door.

Emmett just rolled his eyes but mentally reminded himself to hide his video games were Alice couldn't find them. He looked at the clock and realized he had to get ready for practice. So he jumped in the shower and then met Jasper in the kitchen.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Jasper grabbed his bag and the two men left the apartment locking the door after them. "Are you ready for this?" Jasper looked over at his friend. This would be the first practice either of them had attended since Esme was hospitalized. Everyone the girls had taken yesterday off and just shut themselves up as couples.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Emmett turned his eyes to the passing landscape trying to suppress any lingering guilt for going back to his job and not being at his mother's side.

"Emmett there is only so much you can do."

"I know that," He sighed. They pulled into the stadium and Emmett tried to pull his head away from the family matters and into what he had to accomplish today.

Alice and Bella rushed into the dorm and ran around trying to collect their books. Out of breath Bella hefted her heavy bag onto her shoulder. "I'm out Alice I'll see you later tonight."

"See you," Alice yelled back as she was currently searching under her bed for a missing text book.

Bella made it to class with less than a minute to spare, she messaged her shoulder where the strap had dug into the flesh and rolled her neck. Those books were heavy but she had back to back classes and no time to run back to the dorm between. She pulled the books she needed out for that class and tried to listen to what the teacher was lecturing on. Her mind wondered back to the night before.

_After they had been sitting on the couch and Emmett had pulled himself together, she'd pulled him up from the couch and pulled him into his room. _

"_Why Miss Swan what are you doing?" he teased. _

_She was just glad to see the playfulness spark back into his eyes if only a little. _

" _I just figure that If I'm going to fall back asleep I might as well have a nice comfortable bed to do it in. your couch is nice but not that nice." _

"_Likely story." He teased. He shut the door after them as she sat on the bed and yawned again. _

"_Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" _

"_Sure," She watched him rustle through his drawers as he came up with a big shirt. "Is this ok?" _

"_that's fine," she took the shirt from him and made her way into the bathroom. She slipped out of the clothes she was wearing and slipped on the shirt. She brushed her fingers through her hair as she didn't have a brush and made it back to Emmett's room. He was already under the covers. She'd crawled next to him and fell asleep to the beat of his heart. Nothing had went past a quick kiss._

Bella pulled herself out of the memory. She knew she was falling hard for Emmett Cullen but she wasn't sure if she was yet willing to take that next big step with him. She quickly brought her mind back to class and only was able to take a few notes before the professor called an end to class. She packed up her things and made her way to her other class.

In the stadium Emmett couldn't seem to get his act together. "Cullen where the hell is your head" the coach yelled at him.

"Sorry coach," Emmett yelled out trying to clear his head. His mind had been all over the place. He looked at his watch only fifteen more minuets he could do this he could get through this then hopefully Bella wouldn't have too much homework and would be able to spend some time with him. He supposed he should go see his mother also.

In the locker-room afterwards he grabbed his phone and texted her really quik.

**Emmett: Hey Bells I was wondering what you were doing tonight.**

He waited for a reply and when none came he frowned. Jasper noticed him frowning at his phone. "She probably didn't bring her phone to school.

"You're right." Emmett threw his phone in his bag and followed Jasper out.

Bella made her way back into her room and collapsed unto her bed. she picked up her phone and glanced at it. Noticing she had a missed text she clicked it and smiled faintly to see it was Emmett.

**Bella: Sleeping that's all I plan on doing, but if you don't mind you're more than welcome to come and snuggle up with me. :)**

Emmett heard his phone chime and he quickly found his phone in his bag. He smiled at the message.

**Emmett: I'm on my way back from practice then I'm going to see my mom but I'll be there later tonight. I'll see if Alice is willing to stay with Jasper, shouldn't be a problem. **

**Bella: Ok just give me a text when you get here so I can come and let you in.**

**Emmett: Will do. **

Emmett dialed Alice's number. "Emmett what do you want?" Alice answered.

"I was wondering how much you loved me?"

"That depends what do you want?"

" I was wondering if you would stay with Jasper tonight, Bella is tired and just wants to stay in the dorm tonight so I told her I'd come over after I visit mom.

"Hey doesn't Jasper get any say in this." Jasper could be heard complaining.

"Yeah like you'd really complain," Emmett shot back.

Alice giggled. "Yeah I can do that. Tell Jasper to expect me around 6."

"Will do." Emmett hung up the phone and turned to his friend. "She says to expect her around 6." Jasper just nodded as they pulled into the apartment complex. Emmett got out and ran upstairs to grab his car keys. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he was out the door.

He made his way to the hospital. He took a deep breath as he parked and made his way into the building. He found his mom reading a book.

"Hey mom,"

"Oh Emmett its good to see you."

"How are you feeling?"

"not myself just yet but I'll get better don't worry." He sat by her bed talking about nothing important for half an hour.

"Well mom I promised Bella I'd see her tonight. I'll come back soon."

"Ok son," Esme watched her son walk away and wished she could have said so much more. Emmett stopped off and picked up a pizza sure Bella would be hungry.

**Emmett: I'm here**

**Bella: I'll be right down.**

Holding the pizza box he waited for her to come. He smiled when he saw her. "Oh Pizza she squealed when she saw him.

"Yeah I thought you'd enjoy it."

"You were right." He followed her upstairs she grabbed a couple paper plates and some slices of pizza she didn't even stop just started to eat.

"wow someone is hungry."

"I haven't eaten today." She said. After she swolled, after she finished the pizza she changed into some PJ's and crawled into bed. she popped a movie in and crawled under the covers.

"What are we watching?"

"Sweet home Alabama."

"A chick flick you've got to be kidding me," he winced.

"Oh stop being a baby and get under the covers you'll like it," She pulled the covers back and when he got in she snuggled up to him. They only made it half way through the movie before she was snoring lightly beside him. He kissed her forehead and switched the TV off. He looked down at the girl asleep beside him and knew he was falling fast and hard for this girl, and that scared him.

"What powers do you hold Isabella Swan?" he whispered.

A/N only 19 reviews last chapter :(. I wasn't' that motivated but I know I have loyal readers and I wasn't going to leave them out in the cold but remember the more reviews the more motivated I am. I know you guys are capable of it. This was all Emmett and Bella because a few readers were upset at me for going so far from them and not including enough of them together. I'm not promising every chapter will be them but I'll try to do better about focusing more on them. So please review.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own twilight

"Oh my god did you see him, I mean seriously its Emmett Cullen." Bella tightened her hold on Emmett's hand. It had been a week since Esme had been hospitalized and Bella was stepping inside the hospital for the first time. Trying to support Emmett but Anger buzzed through her blood as she heard the whispers of the nurses at their backs.

They silently walked to Esme's room neither speaking the silence falling between them. "Hello Emmett," Esme looked up from the book she'd been reading.

"Mom," He nodded his head standing back against the door.

"Oh and I see you brought Bella, hello dear."

"Good afternoon Esme." Bella gave the other women a slight smile Not sure what she should do or say in this situation she looked to Emmett for cues but he wasn't giving any. Bella looked between mother and son, Esme looked so hopeful. Emmett looked so guarded.

"So Esme, how is your day?" Bella ventured the question.

"Oh its ok, I've talked to my therapist he's helping me but I'm not ready to leave yet, I know if I did I'd relapse." She looked beseechingly over at Emmett.

"Well.. Um.. at least you know what it takes to get better." Bella stuttered out uncomfortable in the situation.

Esme just nodded not taking her eyes off of her eldest. "Yes I refuse to go home until I'm 100% stable. Bella heard the words but she felt they were not meant for her ears but for Emmett's.

Emmett's phone beeped and he pulled it out of his coat.

**Alice: Hey are you with mom?**

**Emmett: Yes, me and Bella are here. **

**Alice: Oh ok well me and Jasper were going to come up is that ok?**

**Emmett: Yes please**

**Alice: Ok see you soon**

Emmett looked up at his mother feeling some of the pressure release from his chest. Alice and Jasper will be up here soon."

"Oh that's nice," Esme gave him a brittle smile.

"What about Rose and Edward?" Bella asked.

"I think they are studying Edward mentioned something about a big test." Emmett was secretly relieved his little brother wasn't coming to the hospital he knew it wouldn't be good for Edward and as selfish as it may sound he just couldn't handle picking up the pieces of his brother also. It was enough Hell to be standing in this room in this hospital trying to talk to his mother but not wanting to get to close, not wanting to get his heart snapped again.

Bella nodded and turned back to Esme, "is there anything we can bring you, book or anything you've been wanting?"

Esme's eyes twinkled as she ushered Bella closer and had her bend down so she could whisper her request in her ear. Trying to stifle a giggle Bella nodded and winked. "You've got it."

"What did she ask for?" Emmett asked seeing the amused look pass between his girlfriend and mother.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself over"

"Sure leave me out." Emmett pouted. Just then he was shoved aside by a very angry pixie.

"you'd think they'd have more decenceny but no their nothing but a bunch of sluts." She threw herself down in the chair as everyone in the room looked at her wide eyed and Jasper groaned in the doorway, shaking his head.

"What's with you pixie stick?"

"Oh nothing except slutty nurses whispering about my boyfriend and how hot he is, I swear to god one of them was about to ask him to sign her bra."

"What," Emmett shouted with laughter. Bella turned and glared at him.

"Oh don't act like you didn't notice it when we walked through the halls." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Emmett decided the safest course of action was to back away very slowly. Alice held up her hand and Bella high fived her. Esme watched them all interacting and it did her heart good to see them acting so carefree.

"So mom how was your day?" Alice turned to her mother

"Oh it was nothing of note." Esme refused to talk to her children to much about her treatment. She didn't want to pull them too far into her troubles. Just then Carlisle walked into the room.

"Well it looks like a party in here," he joked. The young adults looked around the room and decided without speaking that it was getting to crowded.

"Well mom I think it's time for us to get going." Emmett came forward and gingerly hugged his mother. Followed by Alice then Bella and Jasper gave a quick goodbye.

"Come back soon kids it does me good." Esme watched the leave clouds drifting over her eyes. "They hate me, they hate being here." She cried as soon as they were gone.

"Esme they don't hate you, they just don't know how to handle it," Carlisle tried to sooth his wife.

"Yes they do, Edward won't even come in here, Emmett won't look at me and Alice would rather pretend everything is the same."

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Es give the time." He was torn he wanted to comfort his wife and his children but at the same time he wanted to get on his kids case about not being sensitive to their mothers needs, but he knew that wasn't fair because he wasn't as present as he himself should be.

"Emmett, Jasper will you sign this?" a short blond held out a Seahawks calendar. It took everything in Bella not to slap the bitch but she keep her mouth shut just looking over at Emmett she wasn't going to dictate what he could do. She looked over at Alice who looked like she was about to blow a gasket. Before anyone could stop her she'd stepped in front of the women.

"Listen here." Bella had stepped behind Alice ready to grab her if she lunged at the women. "Do you really think that is ok to do, we are in a hospital."

"and who do you think you are?" The blond sneered.

"I'm Alice Cullen and I'd watch your back if I were you. slut. She sneered. "

"Ok I think its time we left. Jasper pulled her away before she could do bodily harm.

"Pixie you have some claws,"

"Shut up Emmett." She snapped. Her eyes snapping with fire.

"Hey Alice will you come to the store with me?" Bella asked as they exited the doors, she was trying to diffuse the tension.

"Store sure," Alice rubbed her hands together, shopping would take her mind off the sluts, causing Bella to roll her eyes.

"What about us?" Emmett butted into the conversation.

"You and Jasper are going to go back to the apartment this is something for me and Alice to do alone." Bella stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I'll see you later."

"Girls I'll never understand them."

"No you won't now we have things to do." Bella pulled Alice towards Alice's car. The girls watched the boys drive away before they slide into the car themselves.

"So where are we going?" Alice asked.

"I promised your mom I'd pick her up the newest copy of Cosmo."

"What." Alice burst out in laughter as she made her way to the nearest store.

"I know but it's what she asked for," Bella shrugged. "I would give her mine but I'm not done reading it."

"Bella Swan reads Cosmo well you learn something new every day."

"Oh Alice there are many things you don't know about me."

"I'm sure," Alice pulled into the store parking lot she got out and slung her purse over her shoulder. They walked in the door and headed towards the magazine section. Bella grabbed the first copy of Cosmo she could find as her and Alice started to walk back towards the check out.

"So I was going to ask how you handled the fan girls but it seems you try to kill them."

"Not all of them, usually if it's a store or a public place I'm pretty chill but that's a hospital and I felt like they overstepped their bounds and I wasn't going to stand for it."

"I don't blame you, I just don't have enough guts to say anything and I don't want Emmett to get made at me."

"Oh don't worry about that," Alice threw the magazine on the conveyer belt. "He'd more then likely laugh.

"Really?"

"Oh sure Emmett hardly ever notices the fan girls that's why we were all so surprised when he took to you so quickly." The cashier rung up the Cosmo and Bella went to pull some money out but Alice beat her to it taking the plastic bag and swinging it from her hand.

"Should we take it to her tonight?"

"Na it will give her a visit for tomorrow." Alice turned the car towards the boys apartment.

Papers flipped on a counter as information was scanned into a computer and attached to an email.

_**To Paperboy m**_

_**From Nettle **_

_**Subject: Interesting find. **_

_**Thought you would like to see this you owe me one. **_

She clicked send. No one called her a slut and got away with it. This would teach them.

**A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed you're amazing. I want everyone to know that every review is read and I take in what you say. It helps give me some idea's and it helps me know where the story is strong and weak. I may have came up with the idea but without my reaviewers there would be no story. So If you want more then Reviews its what lets me know people are reading and enjoying the story. I don't want to write a story know one is reading or enjoying. Don't forget about the facebook page. I may just be posting mini one line spoilers on there before the chapters come out. But here's a spoiler for you now. Carlisle and Emmett have a shouting match in an upcoming chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own twilight

Bella and Alice were woken up to pounding on their dorm door. Bella glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. The red luminous numbers read 7:00 AM. She threw the covers back and groggily got out of bed. Throwing the door open and looking blearily at the person in front of her.

"What," her words felt thick.

"Read this," Rose thrust a paper into her hands and walked past her as Alice sat up in her bed.

"What's going on," She looked around the room as Bella pushed the door closed and walked back to her bed. "What are you doing here Rose.

Rose gestured to the paper that was in Bella's hands. "you guess need to read that."

Bella looked down at the paper. The bold headline glared up at her. "Holy Hell," she muttered.

**Esme Cullen: Loving mother or Scary secret **

"What, What is it." Alice demanded. Looking wild-eyed at her Bella passed over the paper, Alice scanned the paper and felt like she was going to pass out. "How did they get this information this is classified. How the hell did they find out about this?

"I don't know Alice but we'll figure it out." Bella grabbed her phone before she started to dial she turned back to Rose. I'm guessing Edward knows. Rose nodded her head.

"He's over at the apartment."

"Right, should we call or just go over there"

"Lets just go over," Alice got up and went into her closet.

"Has anyone been to the hospital today?"

"No one's been there since you had Alice went yesterday to deliver that magazine." Rose said.

"Ok I'm ready," Alice came out her hair in a tiny bun and in a t-shirt and sweat pants. She had a duffle bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Alice what are you wearing and what's with the bag."

"Bella I just want to get there, this is a bag filled with enough clothes for a week. I don't know what will happen but when the media gets information like this its better to have a central location easier to control things they boys apartment has the best security and enough room for all of us I suggest you get a bag around both of you, Rose do you think you can get a bag around for Edward.

"Yeah I'll meet you two back down here." She walked out the door as Bella started to pull some clothes on and throw others into a bag. Her phone went off and she glanced down at it.

"Hello Dad,"

"Isabella Swan what is the meaning of this?"

"What are you talking about dad?"

"This morning I turn on the sports station and all anyone is talking about is how Emmett Cullen's mother is in a mental hospital and how his mysterious girlfriend has been seen entering the hospital with his younger sister."

"Hold on dad." She lowered her phone. "Alice turn the TV to a sports or Media channel." Grabbing the remote Alice flipped the channels before she found one. The first thing that they saw was a picture of them entering the hospital."

"Crap," Alice threw the remote. "They must have had this story for a few days and were just waiting to ambush, That picture could only have been taken yesterday."

"We'll deal Alice hold on," Bella put the phone back to her ear. "Dad are you still there?"

"Of course I'm still here, where do you think I would have gone? Now what is going on?"

She took a deep breath. "Dad Emmett's mother has some issue's she had to be hospitalized and the Media somehow got a hold of the information, Edward Emmett and Jasper are over at the boys apartment. Me Rose and Alice are at the dorms. Us girls are going to the boys apartment it has the best security and we'll figure out what to do from there."

"Who are Alice and Rose Jasper and Edward?"

Bella sighed she swore her dad never listened. "Alice and Edward are Emmett's younger siblings and Alice is my roommate. Jasper is Jasper Whitlock you know who that is and he's also Emmett's roommate and Alice's boyfriend. Rose is Edward's girlfriend."

"So you're all going to be staying in the apartment together?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"For know until we can get it under control and figure out what happened Alice tells its for the best."

Just then Rose walked back into the room. "All set," she sat two bags down and noticed Bella was on the phone.

"Well are the cops on the leak?"

"I have no idea dad"

"Well I'm coming down there to talk to the chief he's a friend of mine."

"No dad that's not necessary."

"Oh yes it is, I'll be on the next plane out I'll call when I land."

Before she could say anything else he'd hung up the phone. "Well that's just great." She flopped back on her bed and covered her head with a pillow.

"What's wrong now," Rose lifted the pillow from her face. Bella sat up squeezing the pillow to her chest.

"Well first off me and Alice were caught in a picture going into the hospital yesterday one plus they still don't have my name but that won't last long. My father found out called and oh yeah he's on his way to Seattle to talk to the police chief here." Bella rubbed her forehead.

"Well maybe he'll be some help, We have good lawyers and more police on our side isn't bad. We don't know how nasty this could get. Are we ready." Alice looked around the room.

Rose and Bella nodded picking up their bags plus Edwards and decided to take Rose's car as it was less known then Alice's. Not that it helped the moment they walked out the door they were bombarded by flashing camera's and shouted questions.

"Miss Cullen is it true you're mother went nuts?"

Miss. Hale how is Mr. Edward Cullen holding up."

"What is Emmett's mystery girls name." trying to shield their faces the girls rushed to the car. Slamming the door in the face of the paps Rose revved her car and Bella was almost sure she would run over someone if she had to.

"Does this happen often," Bella asked Alice from the passenger seat. She found herself shaking slightly she was used to being unknown to being in the background now she was being thrust into a media storm.

"We've had a few dust ups but this is the biggest." Alice shook her head tiredly. Rose pulled into the parking spot and grabbing the bags they were once again met by flashing light and shouted questions pushing their way they throw it all they made their way to the entrance.

"Ladies," The doorman nodded to them. "Can I speak to you."

"Of course Eli." Alice and the others followed him into a privet room.

Shutting the door Eli turned to them. "Ok Miss Cullen your father called He wasn't sure if you were going to show up here or not but we've been told that if you did show up to let you know you're not to leave the apartment until he gives the ok. All food delivery is to go through security."

"Well Eli we weren't really planning on leaving but it's lovely of my father to call you but not bother to call me or my sisters." Alice huffed. Walking past the doorman, Bella followed her in a daze. Had Alice just called her a sister? That was unexpected. Pushing the penthouse button they slide into the elevator. Alice scowling at the door as it slide shut. "Of course he didn't want to deal with us, no he'd rather hide behind others, So Typical." She snarled. The Elevator came to a stop and the doors slide open. Stalking forward as the others two stepped behind her cautiously She pounded on the door. "Let us in." she shouted through the wood.

"Should we stop her," Bella mouthed to Rose." Rose just shrugged as the door was pulled open and Jasper stood on the other side.

"Come in, what's gotten into her?" He watched as Alice stalked past him and the other two came into the apartment quietly.

"Who pissed off the pixie?" Emmett took a bite out the sandwich he was holding.

"Your father," Bella sat down on the couch snagging the sandwich from her boyfriends hand.

"Hey that's mine."

"Not anymore," She took a bite and sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" Rose sat down in the chair.

"Isn't that what we'd all like to know, Edward said standing next to the window looking over the Seattle skyline and the Camera's below?

**A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed right now I have 514 reviews my goal before the next chapter is 545 lets see if we can reach it. As promised on my facebook page Merdarkandtwisty I've started a series for this story called tiny tid bits for little spoilers. So go like it if you want more info before a chapter comes out. Charlie's on his way and Carlisle has pissed of Alice you want to know what happens next then review. To those that were confused at the end of chapter 19 that was the nurse Alice got into a fight with sending Esme's medical records to a friend that worked at a paper. **


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own twilight

The moon light was shining through the window and Bella was crashed on the couch, she was woken up by the ringing of her phone. "Hello,"

"Were you sleeping?" She sat up at her father's voice.

"Yeah," She tried to stifle a yawn and glanced at the clock which read 10:30 PM. She looked around her in the dark wondering where everyone else was and why they had just left her on the couch. That's when she noticed Rose and Edward on the couch across the room.

"Sorry to wake you but I just got into town, I'm going to get a hotel room and I'll come and see you in the morning."

"Ok," She yawned again her eyes starting to droop. "Love you,"

"Love you to baby girl.'

She hung up the phone and went to lay back down. "Should I be worried?" She jumped sitting back up.

"What?" She looked at Emmett who stood beside the couch holding a bottle of water. "You scared the shit out of me," She held her chest.

"Yeah sorry about that so who was on the phone?" he sat down and she moved so her knees were against her chest.

"My dad,"

"Your dad, why was your dad calling this late?"

That's when Bella realized she hadn't talked to Emmett about the fact that her father was coming. They'd shown up and all just tried to have mind numbing not serious conversations and it had totally slipped her mind.

"Oh I forgot to tell you he was coming into Seattle he heard what was happening and no matter what I said he was determined to come and help the police in Seattle, he's friends with their chief."

"Shit your father is coming here."

"Actually he's already here that was him calling to tell me that he had landed in Seattle and was getting a hotel room he said he'd call me in the morning."

"I'm going to die tomorrow aren't I?"

"Oh stop being dramatic he isn't going to kill you, well as long as you give him something Autographed." She giggled.

"OH Shit," Emmett jumped up, "Well what should I autoghraph?" He started to make a run for his room and Bella grabbed his hand.

"Not tonight." She pulled him back down beside her. "By the way why am I on the couch?"

"Well you see I did try to pick you up and carry you into my room but you tried to punch me and man girl you have a mean left hook."

"Ah yes Daddy didn't raise no fool, now help me up," she held out her hand which he incased within his own and pulled her off of the couch. Before she could protest he'd swept her into his arms, she squeaked as she tried to regain her balance. 'What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to bed of course, unless you plan to try and punch me again?"

"I'm not going to punch you?" She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She snuggled into his arms. "It's great to have a strong boyfriend. She kissed his neck causing him to groan.

"You're going to kill me women," he shut the door behind them and lowered her to the bed. he hovered over her before his lips met hers. "You taste so sweet," His lips trailed down her neck and into her cleavage, his hands where on her hips but slipped under shirt and started to travel up to her breast she tensed up and he pulled away looking at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," She swallowed shakily.

"Bella what is it?"

She sat up and pulled her legs to her almost as if she was trying to protect herself. "I care about you a lot."

"I know that," he sat on his knees in front of her.

She bit her lip nervously and took a shaky breath. "I've…." She trailed off. "Well that's to say I'm not…"

He watched as she frowned down at the bed and twisted her hands nervously. "Bella, are you saying you've never had sex?"

She nodded her head nervously, he chuckled lightly. "It's not funny, how could you laugh?" tears sparkled in her eyes as she swatted at his arm. She went to stand up and he pulled her back down unto his lap.

"I wasn't laughing at you," he whispered lightly kissing her, "Bella I care for you hell I love you." Bella's breath caught in her chest.

"You love me?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he swallowed. "I know it's probably too soon to say that but I do."

"I love you too." She looked at his features in the dark.

He pushed his lips down on hers and they both felt the passion spark between them. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "I love you, I'm not going to push for anything ok."

"It's not that I don't want to but It's just not the right time, everything is in upheaval camera's are camped outside your house my dad flew in we're stuck in an apartment with four other people."

"I understand here lets go to sleep." He pulled her into his arms and she let herself relax she had been so scared of his reaction when she revealed her secret. In today's world still being a virgin was seen as strange by many. She was just glad she didn't have to defend her life choices to him. She just dreaded telling him the story behind it all. It would have been oh so simple if it hadn't been for Paul her boyfriend during her junior year. She just thanked her lucky stars she'd found out the truth about him before she'd went too far. As her eyes drifted closed she was just thankful that she'd finally gotten it right.

A/N sorry the updated took so long. I was working on other things and needed to get some things straight. I know its shorter than usual but I didn't want Charlie to show up until next chapter. If you still need an Emmett and Bella fix check out my other Em/Bella story A trick of the universe. Thanks for the reviews and please review. I want to see how close to 600 reviews I can get. Obviously I realize that's a bit unrealistic I just want to see how close I can get. I'll try and update by Friday.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own twilight

"Sir I don't know how you got here but no press is allowed up here and believe me I'll be talking to our security team about this." Bella heard Edward talking to someone she wasn't sure who as she slowly came out of her dreams. Becoming more aware of her surroundings she looked over at Emmett who was sleeping soundly beside her. He looked so innocent so calm. If only he could look this way always, she thought as she sighed, She laid back down against the pillows. Edward could handle whoever was at the door.

"Excuse me son but I'm Chief Charlie Swan and I'm here to see my daughter," Bella sat up straight and jumped out of bed.

"Fuck," She yelled she didn't even look down at what she was wearing having switched into one of Emmett's jerseys the night before falling asleep.

"What's wrong," Emmett mumbled into his pillow not even bothering to open his eyes. Easing the tension a bit Bella laughed.

"My father is In your living room."

"What?" Emmett shouted sitting up and looking bewildered. Just at that moment Bella heard Edward speak gain.

"Well Chief Swan why I'm going to see some type of identification I'm sure you can understand." Bella threw her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

"I think you're brother has a death wish."

"Better him then me," Emmett was struggling to get into a pair of jeans. "Shouldn't we get out there?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." She started to walk towards the closed door but he stilled her."What?"

"Shouldn't you change?"

She glanced down at her attire. "Right," Her cheeks burned a cherry red.

"I love it when you blush." He his hot breath whispered against her ear.

"Stop that or we'll never get out of this room." She pulled away from him and winked causing him to silently groan.

"You're evil."

"I know but you love me anyway."

"That I do though right now I'm not sure why."

"I think we should go out there, I haven't heard anything in a bit I'm scared." She teased turning the door knob and walking out. She looked behind her. "Are you coming?"

"Oh uh yeah," He followed behind her.

Bella walked into the living room to find Charlie and the others sitting around the TV watching an old football game. "Hello dad." Charlie's head came up and he smiled at Bella.

"Hey Bells." He stood up and hugged her.

"How did you get in here dad?"

"Flashed my badge of course." He smirked.

"Well that's not safe," Emmett grumbled walking into the living room "For all they know that could have been fake and you a reporter. I'll be talking to them about that."

"Yeah your brother already reamed them out and double and triple checked my ID. You must be Emmett." Charlie looked at the man he'd only ever seen through his TV screen.

"Yes sir," Emmett looked at this guy, the man that had fathered the women he loved. The two men stood there sizing up the other.

"It's nice to meet you," He held out his hand and Emmett took it cautiously wondering if this was some type of trick.

"You too."

"Ok lets get down to business what is going on around here?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked perched on the arm of the chair Jasper was on.

"Well you're all locked away in a pent house there are a hundred flashing camera's outside and the news is having a field day about if I remember right your mother being in a mental hospital."

"That's true." Edward nodded he still wasn't trusting this man even if he did seem to actually be Bella's father.

"Well how did the information get leaked?"

"We have no Idea." Emmett sat down pulling Bella into his side.

"It's obvious that it's some type of breach at the hospital. They are the only ones that have access to those records." Edward shook his head.

"Why though." Rosalie sighed sitting down on the couch.

"its obvious isn't it," Jasper said. "its Emmett Cullen's mother."

"Great so its my fault that we're being stalked by camera's more than usual and that our family secrets are splashed across the front page of every news paper in the country." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"its not your fault." Bella took his hand running hers over it. "Whoever did this had no right. They had to have breached about a thousand hospital rules."

"She's right there are protections in place against this thing, do you have any suspects?"

"It could be anyone," Edward shrugged.

Bella's mind went backwards to a few days ago. "What about that nurse?"

"What nurse?" Rosalie leaned forward.

"The one Alice got into a fight with."

"Alice got into a fight with a Nurse?" Edward was confused.

"Yeah, she was hitting on the guys when we went to see Esme a few days ago. It was just two days before the news hit the media it makes sense." Alice nodded.

"Do you remember her name?" Charlie asked.

"No." Bella shook her head."

"Ok do you any of you know how the investigation is coming?"

"No", Edward shook his head."

"My dad is the one handling all that. I know all the lawyers have been called in."

"Lawyers as in more than one?"

"Of course we have a whole team of lawyers." Alice said like it was the most normal thing in the world which Bella guessed it was in her world.

"Ok well where is your dad?"

"Oh the hell knows." Emmett said under his breath.

Bella could see this was getting on sticky ground. The kids weren't exactly happy with Carlisle at the moment. "Dad why don't you go and talk to Chief Aro." She suggested.

"Ok I'll go but I'll be back later. We'll figure this out." He stood up and Emmett stood to following him to the door.

"Chief Swan if I could talk to you for a moment."

"Yes Emmett what can I do for you?"

" I know you're worried about Bella but please be careful the media at this point still does not know what her name is and if they find out you're her father and a police officer it could just make everything worse."

"Don't worry I'm not one to open my mouth but I'd talk to the security detail so you don't have anymore leaks."

"Don't worry I will be." Emmett was still pissed that somehow Charlie had managed to get up to them without someone telling security his name.

"OK I'll be back later." Emmett watched him walk away and then shut the door ready to turn around and go back to the couch. Until a knock came on the door.

"Who the hell is it now?" He turned back around and opened the door coming face to face with Carlisle.

A/N Ok so Charlie will be at the police station next chapter and Carlisle is at the apartment this is where the promised blow up will happen. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review. The inspire me to write faster. Also I have a new Emmett/Bella story called tripping on a tear.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Twilight.

"Dad what do you want?" Emmett already felt as if every nerve in his body was on edge.

"Well what a nice way to great your father Emmett." Carlisle stepped over the threshold. Putting his hand back he pushed the door shut behind him.

"Well I'm sorry considering all we got was second hand messages from the doormen, from you telling us to stay put and now you show up." Son stared down father.

"Well we both know staying out of the limelight is best for everyone involved."

"Staying out of the light maybe but not even getting a visit not knowing what was happening until it blindsided all of us yeah dad that's really fucking great. You couldn't even bothered to pick up a phone you couldn't be bothered to even send a text. You're a coward. " Fury burned in Emmett's very blond as he said the words he'd been dying to say for so many years.

"You will not talk to me like that." Carlisle said through clenched teeth.

"What does the truth hurt?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about I was keeping the things at the hospital at bay. I couldn't leave your mother."

"No of course not but when she's about to go off the rails you can ignore her until she is almost suicidal. You can let me find her with a knife in her hand but no in a secure hospital with no TV's you can't leave her to even make a phone call to one of your three children. Though you could all Eli." Alice and Edward gasped behind him. his face went stark white he couldn't believe he'd let that slip. The truth of why Esme went away all those years ago. What had finally pushed his dad to hospitalize her, he'd promised himself that he would never burden his siblings with that information and now in one heated moment he'd let the words he'd guarded so closely slip.

"WHAT" Alice's shouted word cut through the room like glass. She lunged at her father ready to attack, before she could reach him Emmett grabbed her and held her tightly around the waist.

"Ali no." He whispered. She sagged against him tears running down her pale face. Jasper stepped forward and took Alice from Emmett.

"I have her." All Emmett could do was nod. Before Carlisle could say another word and well Emmett's attention was still focused on Alice Edward had stepped forward before anyone could stop him he punched Carlisle in the face.

"What is Wrong with you, you knew her history yet you were going to let it spiral out of control again. You were going to leave her on her own and once again Emmett had to take everything on himself, what kind of father, Hell what kind of Dr. does that make you?"

Wiping the blood from his nose Carlisle looked over at his children, Rose had taken Edward's hand and pulled him into the back ground. "I did the best I could, you wouldn't understand I loved her I didn't' want to admit that there was something wrong and I just chose to ignore it until Emmett came to me with the knife he'd taken from her grasp, that's when I truly knew she wasn't ok that she needed help. As for this time I was hoping I could talk her down before It got to bad you know how high strung your mother can get, I was trying to avoid putting her in a hospital again."

"Well your best just wasn't good enough." Alice spat lifting her face from Jasper's chest where she had buried it. Emmett had moved firmly in the center of the room blocking his siblings from his father's view.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Alice," Carlisle sighed.

"Dad you need to leave," Emmett wasn't going to let their father subject him or anyone else in the room to this.

"What about the cops the case what are we going to do?"

"From now on I'll be handling it, I'll talk to the lawyers Bella's dad is up from Forks and he knows Chief Aro so he'll help us there, You've shown that you can't handle the responsibility so from now on your only job is to go to work and see mom at your own discretion.

Carlisle went to argue but the steely look in his sons eyes stopped him. "Fine, but Know I do love you," with that he turned around and walked out the door. A soon as he was gone Emmett sagged against said door. Bella had stood back watching as everything unfolded she wasn't about to interfere in this matter, but as soon as Carlisle was out the door she went forward. Her hand gently grasped Emmett's.

"Come with me," she whispered. Barley even registering her in front of him he followed her into the room. She pushed the door shut behind them and cup his face in her hands. "I'm here," She whispered. "I'm not going anywhere." No words were spoken he just broke down leaning against her he cried in a way he truly hadn't in eight years. Her arms came around him. The both slipped to the floor, she cradled his head against her chest. Kissing his forehead she held him letting him just cry as she was sure no one had since he was a child. "I know it will be difficult but I'm not leaving I'm in this for the long haul." She murmured softly.

Out in the living room two other siblings sat with their partners as they tried to place there world back into balance tried to make sense of what they'd learned that day If you ever truly could make sense of that.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Next chapter will be split so we can see the three siblings reactions once again, Carlisle may have a small cameo part and Charlie will be at the police station. I have 614 reviews right now. My goal before the next chapter is 646 I know we can make it.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own twilight

Chief Aro looked up upon hearing he knock on his door. "Why Charles Swan what can I do for you." He gestured the other man into the room indicating he should take a seat. Sitting down Charlie looked across the desk at one of his oldest friends.

"Well Aro what do you know about the Cullen leak case?"

"Why, what's your interest in that case?"

" Can you keep a secret?"

"You've known me for 30 years do you really have to ask me that question?"

"Right." Charlie nodded "Well the thing is that Bella is dating Emmett Cullen."

Aro looked surprised and grabbing a file he flipped it open and grabbed a picture from it. Looking at the picture closely he shook his head. "I thought the girl looked familiar. Oh Isabella what have you gotten yourself into." He sighed thinking about the girl that was as good as a daughter to him.

"I just want to know what's being done about this case I have a daughter who can't even leave her boyfriend's apartment.

"Well we just procured a warrant for the hospital computer systems and a team has been sent over there. As far as we can guess it was someone from the hospital that sent them and we figure they did it from work. As for the man that wrote this well we've also sent a team to the paper. The story of course was written under a fake name but we'll figure it out. We do have one great computer team."

Charlie nodded. "We did figure that whoever sent it worked at the hospital. According to the kids Alice Cullen got into a verbal altercation with one of the nurses a few days before the story came out."

"Do you have a name?" Aro asked hoping for a lead.

"No." Charlie shook his head. "I don't think any of them was paying attention at the time.

"Well what time was this at?"

"One minute let me make a phone call." Pulling out his phone Charlie dialed his daughter's number.

The sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand brought Bella's eyes up and away from Emmett who was still in her arms. "Em I have to get that." She whispered shifting so she could stand.

He nodded moving his head and standing up he took her hands and pulled her to her feet. She walked over to the night stand noticing her father's name pop up on the screen she was quick to answer it.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Bella I'm with Aro right now I was just wondering do you remember what time you were at the hospital that day you got in the fight with that nurse."

"Yeah it must have been about six I think."

"Ok thank you." With that he hung up and Bella just sat down the phone shaking her head.

Charlie pocketed his phone and turned to Aro "She said it was around six and it was two days before the story broke. "

Nodding Aro jotted down that information. "Well at least that was something to go on." He called that information into his guys that were searching through the computers at both sites. "Now we just have to see what they turn up."

Meanwhile with Charlie at the police station and Carlisle disappeared Emmett and Bella shut up in his Room Alice Jasper Rosalie and Edward were left alone in the living room. "Come on darling lets go to my room." Jasper pulled Alice off the couch and into his arms bridal style. Carrying her into his room he shut the door.

Rosalie pulled Edward down on the couch and stroked his hair. Since he'd punched his father he'd been very silent. "Edward talk to me."

"She almost killed herself and my brother has had to carry that around his whole life, I really don't know what to say." To Rose Edwards voice seemed very far off as if he was talking through a fog.

"Emmett always was strong he'll be fine."

"Oh you don't have to remind me that my brother is strong that even my sister is stronger then I'll ever be." Edward said bitterly.

"that is not what I met at all and you know it Edward." Rose didn't want to snap at him but at the same time she wasn't sure what line she should walk. She calmed her voice down. "In your way you're strong not everyone deals with things the same way but you where strong enough to survive even when the depression weighed you down."

"Maybe."

"Not Maybe Edward you all made it through and well it may feel that your world is fracturing worse than ever you have your siblings and I know you the Cullen siblings can only be made stronger by adversity."

She saw him close his eyes. "I hope your right" he opened his eyes and his gaze slide between the two closed doors.

Jasper had sat Alice down on his bed she laid back against the mattress and stared at the ceiling. "You know I once found her medication. It was a few months after she came home and I was looking for something in the medicine cabinet I think a band aid maybe. I put it away to scared to think why she was on the pills I guess I was thinking to broadly I knew she had depression issue's I mean she left after all but I never knew it was so bad." She pulled a pillow to her side rolling over she pulled it to her body. "I wonder if she's still on medication, if maybe running out made her snap, do you have to be on those things your whole life?"

" I don't know Ali." Jasper brushed the hair from her forehead in the position she was in right now she looked like the little girl she'd described to him so many times in the last few days. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you he whispered.

"I love you to but I think I need my brothers right now." She sat up and slowly walked across the room. Pulling the door open she looked into the living room seeing Rose and Edward together she slowly walked across the room. "Edward."

Looking up at his sister her hand outstretched he took it. She pulled him to his feet and together hands clasped they made their way to Emmett's door. Knocking gently they waited.

Bella heard the knock on the door. "Do you want me to get it?" She whispered They were both standing by the bed Emmett had his arms wrapped around her, her phone still resided in her hands.

"No I've got it." Emmett unwrapped his arms and walked to the door opening it he looked at his siblings. All Alice did was hold her hand out and taking it Emmett pulled his two siblings into his room. Bella looked at the three of them and walking over to Emmett she kissed his cheek.

"I'll be out in the living room." She left the room shutting the door behind her. Her eyes wondered over Rose who was still sitting on the couch and Jasper who was leaning against his door frame. "They'll make it through this."

"I know." Rose whispered and Jasper nodded.

Carlisle felt his nose gently it didn't seem to be broken. He sat down on the bench outside of the hospital He knew there was no way he could walk into that hospital looking like he did at the moment.

Charlie and Aro sat in the office when one of the officers came in. "Boss we have her." He held up the paper. The arrest warrant is on its way.

"Who is it?' Aro asked taking the paper from the officers hands.

" A miss Angela Webber sir."

"Ok well get over there do you have the news man yet?"

"Yes a Mr. Benjamin Chaney."

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed you are amazing so originally I was going to go with someone predictable Ie Jessica Lauren Tanya Victoria but at the end I decided to twist. Yes I know Angela isn't a blond but Hair dye can work wonders. Remember reviews are what get me to update. Lets see how close I can get to 700. Oh and Eli was the doorman that the girls talked to at Emmett and Jasper's apartment some of you got confused by that.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Twilight

As Police officers were dispersed to pick up the two people Charlie stood up. "I better get back and tell the others what's going on."

Aro stood up "Tell Bella that now that she's in Seattle I expect her to come and see me."

"Will do?" Charlie shook his old friends hand and walked out of the police station headed back towards the apartment.

Sitting in the shadows on a bench a bit away from the hospital as not to be seen by the paparazzi Carlisle watched as cops went in and out of the building he wondered if they'd caught who had leaked the information he also wondered if his kids would ever talk to him again. He watched as one more police car pulled up. The Media was going crazy as cops tried to hold them back he saw the bright light of flashes going off. He even saw a few get arrested for going past the barriers that had been erected around the entrance.

Officer Paul Martez walked into the hospital building and towards the nurses desk it just so happened that Angela Webber was on duty at that very moment. Walking to the desk he noticed a blond typing away at a computer.

"Angela Webber."

"Yes." Angela looked up at him and her eyes widened at the site of his uniform. Of course she'd seen them all over the place today but she'd hadn't thought they would be able to put two and two together at all let alone so fast.

"Miss Webber you're under arrest if you'd step out from behind the desk."

"Fine" Angela stepped around the desk.

Handcuffing her officer Martez read her, her rights. "You understand right."

"Of course I'm not stupid."

Now Paul wasn't so sure about that one. He got her outside trying to shield her from the camera's and put her in the backseat. He looked at her in the mirror as he drove away sitting in the back seat she looked so defiant. He knew that look would be wiped off of her face soon.

It just so happened that as they pulled into the police station Seth Clearwater who had been sent to pick up Ben Chaney also pulled up. They got the two felons out of the car and headed towards the doors.

"What the hell did you do?" Ben yelled out at Angela.

She twisted around so she could glare at him. "Me," She snapped fire heating her eyes.

"Yes you." Ben sneered.

"Alright both of you shut it." Seth snapped.

They got them both situated in separate rooms and met in the hall way "Idiots." Paul muttered. Seth nodded his head.

Charlie made his way up to the guys apartment. Knocking on the door he waited for someone to answer he was slightly surprised to see that it was Bella that pulled the door open. "Daddy come in." Charlie noticed that the Cullen siblings seemed to be missing.

"Now I know there was 6 of you when I left where are the other 3?"

"Emmett's room."

"Can you get them?"

"Sure." Bella nodded and headed towards the closed door.

"Emmett." She knocked on the wood.

Emmett looked up at the door and slowly stood untangling himself from his siblings embrace. Opening the door he looked out. "Yes baby."

"My dad is here he'd like us all in the living room."

Emmett turned around. "Edward, Alice."

"We heard." Edward stood and pulled Alice to her feet as she starched out. They all walked back into the room.

"So what information do you have for us Chief Swan?"

"Well an arrest was made. A Miss Angela Webber and a Mr. Benjamin Chaney as far as I know they have both been arrested or were on their way to being arrested and taken to the police station."

"Ok What's the next step?"

"Interrogation."

"For us what's the next step?"

"There is really nothing you can do I say order some lunch relax don't try to take all the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"What about Chinese." Bella suggestion

"Yeah that sounds good." Emmett nodded the others agreed and Bella grabbed a pen and pad of paper.

"Are you staying Dad."

"Sure sweetie."

"Ok what does everyone want?" Bella asked scribbling down her own order for Beef and Broccoli, with White rice extra soy sauce and egg drop soup.

"I'll have Lobster Lo main and a shrimp roll." Alice requested.

"I'll take Sautéed Chinese mushrooms and bamboo shoots." Rose put her order in.

"Happy family with wonton soup." Emmett requested.

"Sweet and Sour pork." Charlie put in." Bella looked over at Edward.

"And for you?"

"Curry Chicken and hot and sour soup."

"Ok I'll go and order this." She grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen quickly placing the order and then phoning down to the front to tell them it would be arriving and to ring them up when they came. "Well it should be here in half an hour." Bella sat back down putting the phone in the stand.

When the food finally came Emmett jumped up and handed the delivery boy the full amount plus a hefty tip for having to go through all the camera's. sitting the food down he handed everyone their orders.

"Here." Bella tried to hand over some money.

"I don't think so." Emmett shoved the money back into her hands.

"Emmett Cullen you are taking this money."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Bella give it up." Her father sighed.

"I can take care of myself." Her eyes held a stubborn light to them.

"And no one is saying you can't but let your boyfriend take care of you sometimes."

"He's already letting us stay at his apartment."

"Yeah that's not a great winning argument." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Fine you win this time." She stuffed the money back in her pocket much to the amusement of everyone around her.

"Ah look how gracious she is." Emmett chuckled leaning over to kiss her forehead.

So she maturely stuck her tongue out at him.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed next chapter we will be back at the police station and who knows what else will happen thanks to those that reviewed and please review. Also check out my other Emmett Bella story Roads ahead.


End file.
